


Audiophilia

by daejaeshechka



Category: Bobby - Fandom, Daewoon, Dok2 - Fandom, Epik High, Gray - Fandom, Jay Park (Musician), Kim Hanbin - Fandom, Kush - Fandom, Quiett, SMTM5, SanE - Fandom, Simon Dominic (Musician), Zion.T
Genre: Apocalypse, M/M, Other, Rebels
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daejaeshechka/pseuds/daejaeshechka
Summary: Мой нуарный Город Грехов. Мой Gonzo. Моя "смерть как у кокто". Твист сюжета с приглашенными гостями между тем, как Зион с Кушем водили Чульгу к ларингологу, а потом к окулисту.Зион/Куш в качестве голубой солиnell https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a6AzbOupbxk&index=22&list=PLLsmbWsQuHtQKgUqzK7bISJBSQ54z6dd7





	1. Мальчик-номер-ххх1

«Я осознаю ответственность за несанкционированное распространение материалов, ставших доступными мне в рамках программы Audiophilia (далее – Программы) под назначенной мне категорией (как и любой выше или ниже).

Мне понятно, что санкция моего куратора необходима (но не всегда достаточна) для публикации любых (музыкальных, текстовых и др.) материалов.

Я ознакомлен со списком мер пресечения, которые будут применены ко мне вследствие нарушения правил Программы, разглашении любых сведений о ней, отказу следовать рекомендациям куратора. Решение о назначении меры ответственности остается за Руководителем Программы. 

Я понимаю, что у меня есть право покинуть Программу в любое время по собственному желанию»

\- Я выделил маркером самое важное, - невозмутимо сообщает Сани. – Пожалуйста, отнесись серьезно.   
Несимпатичное (по мнению многих) лицо Ната колеблется между с детства вбитым долгом продемонстрировать уважение хёну, с которым знаком уже год (ненаигранное, для громкого, чумового Сани, уважение само), и желанием едко оскалиться – «это что, поржать?».  
\- Это написал кто-то с маленьким членом? – под нос бубнит Нат, перечитывая еще раз выделенное желтым «Руководителем Программы» и…  
Сани ржет, до запрокинутой головы и эха, отвечающего из глубины погрузившегося в послеобеденную тень тени конференц-рума.   
«Я понимаю, что у меня есть право покинуть программу в любое время по собственному желанию», - последнее предложение Сани подвел желтым целиком.  
Детсадовское что-то, по мнению Ната. По его объективному мнению.   
\- Скорее, он сам ходячий член, - фыркает Сани, - но эксклюзивного мистицизма тут меньше, чем хотелось бы. Вот это, про «руководителя», - он тянется из-под руки Ната ткнуть в бумагу, - значит, что, если Зион захочет, он найдет правило, которое ты нарушил. Или придумает его.   
\- О, - иронично выдыхает Нат.   
Познакомиться бы с этим, мать его, Зионом. За Натом не заржавеет парочка оргазмически отрифмованных строк.   
Не без наивности он думает, что Сани мнения такого же, если не хлеще. Кредо хёна – насмехаться над хорошо о себе думающими, но тот почему-то не хочет встречаться взглядом и смотрит в пол, когда объясняет второе, самое интересное желтое предложение:  
\- А что насчет этого… Читать надо как: в любую из тысячи четыреста сорока минут суток к тебе может прийти специальный человек, чтобы распить бутылку вина.   
Взгляд Ната похож на «Чё?»  
\- Он вымоет свой стакан, - ровно продолжает Сани, сотрет отпечатки с дверной ручки и еще через сто двадцать минут вызовет парамедиков.   
Нат чешет уложенный «горшочком» затылок. Его не то чтобы испугало (больше насмехается), но он думал, что перевод из категории «С» в «Д» даст доступ к материалам Свингс, Сик-кей, полной дискографии того же Сани.   
Одни привилегии и никаких обязанностей – так он думал.   
\- Ты не сможешь покинуть программу, - как будто резюмирует Сани. Как будто он может уже смотреть куда-то кроме своих ног. – Как не можешь отказаться участвовать… Хотя есть вариант податься к Иллионер... если они тебя захотят, ха, - звучит интригующе и иронично.   
\- Не, я подпишу, - не дает закончить Нат.   
Ставит каракульку на листочке с четырьмя правилами и протягивает его Сани – не нужны ему Илионер, а вот треки Свингс…  
Но Сани отказывается:  
\- Нет, оставь себе. Я бы даже посоветовал хранить их вот тут, - и хлопает карман джинсовки на груди.   
\- Ладно, - улыбается Нат, снова на-все-согласный-донсен из глубинки.   
Походит на то, что в этот момент кто-то специально натасканный апгрейдит профиль Кима Дэуна, а сервера по всей стране в запланированном режиме обновляют политики доступа.   
Ким Дэун: категория четыре-дэ, террабайты медиа программы Audiophilia через сутки будут готовы к скачиванию.   
О каких бумажках с подписями пойдет речь, когда Black Nut стал частью системы с функциями всеведущего, всемогущего бога.   
Как билет метро, как чек из круглосуточного магазина, забытый в джинсах – Нат не узнает «правила», вытаскивая замытый порошком клочок бумаги из заднего кармана в дешевой общественной прачечной.   
Четыре недели спустя.


	2. Мечта-номер-0001

\- МерсЕдес, - как чье-то имя.   
Имя девушки – если найдется где-нибудь (когда-нибудь) создание краше тех, что получаются у Benz. Такой вот был концепт в тот раз.   
Или не концепт, а то Джункён лениво мигает, когда исчезают люди, но матерится, если царапают его машинку.  
Сейчас он за рулем тоже воистину прекрасного экземпляра – тачка G класса, сафари модификация. Мечта каждого нищеброда, американская мечта.   
Хотя бы послушать, как шуршат шины по мелким гравийным камушкам. Тормозят. Со щелчком выключаются фары.   
\- Мерседес, - машинально повторяет Джункён. Выходит еще больше задумчиво, даже пришибленно, пока он не тянется назад за ветровкой, потом натягивает ее и снэпбек на самые глаза, как привык. Теперь он Докки. – Пошли.   
Насчет Беверли Хиллз они навешали, конечно. Но это LA, Калифорния, мамой клянусь. Звездным небом над головой. Запахом океана.   
Док поднимается, понимает, что его ждут, когда камеры над дверью с тихим жужжанием поворачивают к нему каждая свой стеклянный глаз, а сигнализация молчит, когда он переступает порог. Тишина абсолютная, полнейшая, черная – в доме темно, шаги скрадывает тяжелый ворсистый ковер.   
Очень в духе Квайетт-хёна: роскошь, темнота и тишина.   
Как и его голос:  
\- А, пришел, - негромкий, вялый, безразличный.   
Док вместо того, чтобы отвечать, рассматривает раскрытый чемодан на кровати. Какой-то он… недоложенный, еле дно прикрыто. Квайетт никогда не был увлечен шмотками, но вот по этому чемодану теперь кажется, что ему не надо.  
Настроение довольно скотское. Док усаживается на кресло, куда не приглашали. Держит скептический вид и руки в карманах. На лице, скрытом козырьком, неодобрение держится само.   
Квайетт хмыкает, объявляет, зачем позвал:  
\- Документы забери, - Док неохотно-медленно поворачивает голову взглянуть на столик. Там неприметная черная папочка. Он соображает, что в ней – вся черная кухня. Записи велись только от руки, никаких лептопов. Красота. – Оставлять их здесь небезопасно.   
Иронично кивнув, Док тянется пролистать. Снова кивает, когда убеждается, что прав: внутри мелким почерком Квайетт-хёна сколько потрачено на каждую партию, сколько наварено. Убытки, выделенные красным, когда накрывала полиция.   
Почти скрытые татуировками руки Дока медленно переворачивают станицы, пока Квайетт туда-сюда двигается по комнате с машинальной монотонностью, заполняя чемодан. Пока старший не решает, что хватит, не застегивает и не убирает под кровать.   
Док поджидал момента, чтобы поднять голову. Он рассматривает с ухмылкой стиляжную бородку и узкие очки, в линзах которых два тусклых желтых шара – отражение ночника.   
Хён похож на доктора-педофила, и Квайетт тоже в ответ беззвучно смеется, изучая филиппинский флоу лица Джункёна.   
Взаимный анти-комплимент рассматривания прерывает Док:  
\- Оно тебе надо? – поправляет часы на запястье. – Ехать?   
Квайетт отходит к окну, смотрит вниз и трет бородку:  
\- Может, надо, может…   
Поднимаясь, Док думает, что хён любит потыкать пальцем змее в морду. Послушать, как шипит. Заставить ее завязаться узлом и – исчезнуть.   
Сколько они друг друга знают, обниматься у них не в чести. Док понятия не имеет, как старший относится к скиншипу. Думает, что брезгливо, как и он сам.   
Но все равно обнимает за плечи. Если здесь все закончится, он себе не простит, что не обнял.   
Не переходя границ, желает Квайетту не вляпаться там. Молча вместо взаимности тот кивает. Слышно несказанное «Докки» или Док воображает.   
Ему до смерти обидно, когда он спускается вниз с папкой под мышкой. В ушах застряла джазовая аранжировка, которая играла в тёмной спальне Квайетта, медленный бит, под который плывет купол присыпанного звездам неба.   
Не сейчас. В принципе.   
Дока не отпускает раздражение человека, который на такое не готов, который так не умеет, и он нарочно, открыв дверь машины, смотрит вверх. Прекрасно в окне второго этажа ему видно тощую тень, и можно заложить душу, что он опять задумчиво почесывает подбородок.   
Издеваясь, Док поворачивается вокруг себя, притворяясь, что смотрел на небо. Взмахивает обеими руками, вместе с папкой, как от восторга.   
Мерседес резко газует, шины не шуршат – скрипят. 

 

Уставший, как собака, Бобби валандается между магазинными полками. Не знает, что и выбрать – с пустыми руками к тетке идти неудобно.   
У нее же есть все, она же хозяйка ресторана. Бобби вообще не в курсе, что он может (должен) с собой принести, поэтому он решил привести с собой Ханбина.   
Этот зануда застрял в молочном отделе, вчитывается в упаковки – выбирает самый дешевый, но еще не просроченный сыр.   
Так что чисто себе Бобби тянется за пачкой печенья с кремом. Но кто-то тянется вместе с ним. К той же самой пачке со сливочным кремом.   
\- Здравствуйте, - Бобби как будто кто-то заставляет. Поздороваться и поклониться.   
Хотя человек перед ним вроде не должен вызывать таких желаний – рубашка в клеточку, шорты, снепбэк козырьком вперед. Но почему-то узкие стекла очков и стиляжная до смешного бородка.   
Незнакомец, любящий печенье, ему ничего не отвечает – смотрит. Потом тихонько подталкивает к нему ту единственную пачку печенья, мол, бери – и исчезает за стеллажами.   
Бобби, может, не запомнил лицо, но взгляд. Может быть, просто удивился странной встрече, когда пошел разыскивать Ханбина, чтобы опустить в его корзинку доставшуюся широким жестом незнакомца пачку печенья. 

 

\- Иллионер – последние свободные люди, - рассказывает Бобби.   
Взахлеб. Как фанючка, с подвизгиванием, но оно по большей части от горяченького супчика с мясом. Сверху плавкий нитками сыр – тетя спустила все ханбиновские продукты.   
\- Они делают музыку и им на всех плевать, понимаешь? – хлюпая супом, продолжает Бобби. – У них мерседесы, ролексы и золотые цепи. Они кладут на всех.   
«Ту чейнз энд ролли-и-из», - дабает Бобби апофеозом иллионеровской крутости, и такой же голодный, как он сам, Ханбин тоже присоединяется.   
Вера сильнее супчика.   
А тетя подпирает щеку кулаком. Говорит:  
\- Ты кушай сначала, кушай, - и у нее в глазах только любовь и жалость.   
Бобби не то чтобы обижается, но в самом деле затачивает супчик сначала. Потом, правда, берется по новой расхваливать Иллионер, выкладывает, что успел узнать:  
\- Жалко, конечно, что они засветились в Беверли, - зачем только он из Америки уехал.  
Зато встретил Ханбина вот. Бобби смотрит через стол, как тетя гладит БиАю по волосам, как будто он сиротка какой. Не привыкший спорить, особенно с жалеющими его женщинами, тот сидит тихо и распространяет флюиды обогретого уличного котика.   
Бобби думает, что, может, правда. Ханбин же туалеты чистит. И заканчивает не так уверенно:  
\- Но ничего, мы и здесь найдем... правильных людей.   
\- Господи, - вздыхает тетя, - сохрани вас, господи, от всех бед. Упаси от полиции…  
Пока она бормочет свои молитвы, Бобби морщится – ну вот же женщины. Везде бога присунут. Он смотрит на Ханбина, и у того на лице выражение виноватое и как будто он готов… всплакнуть?

 

Бобби нервно (или лучше сказать – трепетно?), но одна из лучших его черт – когда припирает, он становится только бесстрашнее, до наглости просто.   
На входе нету никакого света, только два бугая выделяются черным на черном. Один из них курит. Они его не пугают даже – он понял, что продерется через них, даже если надо будет кулаками, когда почувствовал вибрацию.   
То ли земля под ногам, то ли воздух, то ли сама темнота – бит, тихий, едва различимый.   
БиАй цепляется за него, с неуверенностью на лице – довольно верно ему кажется, что Бобби нашел недостаточно весомую фигуру бэкапиться, но тот храбро шагает вперед, к бугаям.   
На самом деле Ханбин преувеличивает, у Бобби тоже заходится в кишках, когда он показывает знак «Иллионер». Волшебный знак, который отпирает двери свободы.   
\- Приглашены? – вежливо осведомляется бугай.   
\- Да, - с достоинством кивает Бобби. – Санчез.   
Он познакомился с ним на работе. Бобби работает на складе, а Санчез за кассой, потому что умеет улыбаться.   
Один бугай хмыкает другому, так, мол… Фигура Санчеса мелконькая какая-то, но в этом, может, больше верибельного, чем если бы Бобби заявил, что его пригласил босс Джаст Мьюзик.   
Когда бугаи раздвигаются, Ханбин проскакивает мимо них, показывая «пистолет» Иллионер тоже. Ему кажется, что он должен.   
Как-то подкрепить, заверить, зачем он здесь. 

 

Бобби отдается всем телом, страшно, изо всех сил. Кажется, ему никогда не было так круто. Мозги уплывают, а тело двигается само, пока он смотрит на экран… Девушка мелькает, струится телом, а бит (тот самый, который пролез через землю перед входом) – играет, играет, играет, боже, как он прекрасен.   
Рядом с ним Ханбин уцепился за рукав, тоже смотрит и слушает, как в последний раз в жизни. Повторяет последнюю строчку:  
\- Миччиномия, - больной ублюдок.   
Запоздало, заторможенно Бобби соображает, что это его знакомый Санчез на сцене подводит короткий итог «Миччиномия»-сумасшествию:  
\- Прод бай Гиль, - чтобы зацепиться в роли ЭмСи и рассказать историю: - Когда полиция нагрянула в наш дом, - Санчез опускает голову, - мне было лет одиннадцать, я ничего не соображал. Мой хён, Микродот, - люди в толпе коротко свистят, отдавая дань, - втолкнул мен в руки эти диски с сказал бежать, бежать так быстро, как только могу…  
Зал снова гудит.   
\- Знаете, чьи диски это были?   
Тихо, тихо и спокойно включается музыка.   
\- Да, это были Лиссан, - печально соглашается Санчез с толпой.   
Бьет себя в грудь и поднимает кулак в небо.   
Сотня рук поднимается вверх.   
\- Я даже не заметил, как поднял, - соглашается Ханбин.


	3. Самый маленький мальчик

Татушечка-кинжал на виске, отличная стрижка, хорошая фигура. Бессмысленно тыкающий зубочисткой в скатерть Зион усмехается, когда этот брутальный (по его собственному мнению), элегантный (ладно, здесь и Зион ему не откажет) мужчина надевает через голову фартук и отворачивается к плите.   
Предупреждает:  
\- Будешь смеяться - …  
«Голодным, что ли, оставишь?» - хмыкает Зион.   
Не оставит. Есть в этом доме мнение, что кто-то недоедает. А кто-то переедает.  
Сверхбыстрая индукционная плита разогревает быстро, пахнет мясом, чесноком и специями. Даже слишком быстро для Куша: тут же подмешивается горьковатый дымок подгорающего риса, и брутальный элегантный мужчина подхватывает сковороду с горелки, чтобы минимизировать ущерб.   
Невозмутимо зовет:  
\- Ужина-а-ать…  
Там как будто все бросили, разговаривать разными голосами и стучать пластмассовым молотком. Побежали. Зион поворачивается на топот.   
\- Ты пвишел, - радуется Чульгу.   
Заставляя Зиона убрать ногу с колена, забирается на него и обнимается за шею.   
\- При-шел, - поправляет Зион. – Сколько можно? При-шел.   
\- Пви-шел, - охотно соглашается Чульгу. – А что пвинес?  
Зион усмехается, тянется в карман пиджака за шоколадным яйцом. Внутри игрушка, дух захватывает, как она там постукивает, когда Чульгу трясет. Он быстренько покинул зионовы коленки и осел на пол тут же, возле него, соображая, где отодрать фольгу.   
\- Нет-нет-нет, - оборвал Куш. – После ужина откроешь.   
Выбросил в раковину тряпку, которой затирал со стола накапанное (прям с ложки сорвалось) и за ручку втащил Чульгу на стул.  
\- Фартук сними, - посоветовал Зион, разглядывая красное размазанное пятно на скатерти, сверху на которое изобретательный Куш поставил солонку, чтобы запрятать его и себя от зионовского осуждения.   
Плита забрызгана по вытяжку, вытяжка все еще работает, вынося наружу запах горелого, а в раковине башня засохшей посуды – Зион думает, что приходящая служанка их ненавидит.   
\- Снимаю, - басит Куш.   
Подмигивает по-идиотски. 

 

Куш его выучил от макушки до пяток. За годы – когда Зиону что-то не нравится, он никогда сразу не говорит, только смотрит. Долго, пронзительно.   
Обычно из-за черных стекол очков, и, может, потому что сейчас без них, Куш чувствует особенно сильно на своей спине: взгляд Зиона, стоящего босиком у косяка в белом банном халате с чашечкой чая.   
\- Don’t even know me, - напевает Куш, - but you’d like to stone me…  
Понятное дело, Чульгу не понимает ни слова, но рифму, вероятно, слышит прекрасно. Куш играет ему три секунды, в четвертую Чульгу с его коленок нажимает одну и ту же клавишу, закрывая бит.   
\- Пойдем спать, Чульгу, - зовет Зион.   
Куш прекращает играть. Улыбается:  
\- Иди.   
Получив свой «спокойной ночи» поцелуйчик, Чульгу слезает с коленок на пол и шагает в спальню за Зионом. Когда он уже в постели, с зайцем в обнимку, Зион спрашивает:  
\- Тебе понравилось? Играть?   
Чульгу яростно кивает.   
\- Я так и думал, - улыбается Зион. – Спи.   
Насупившийся Куш дожидается на кухне. Выливает остатки зеленого чая из белоснежного, неуместного на этой кухне фарфорового заварника себе – надо же чем-то отомстить Зиону за будущее внушение.   
Куш без звука хлопает ладошками – внушения никому не нравятся, ему особенно. Особенно от Зиона.   
\- Не провоцируй его, - тихо просит (просит? Да нет, он точно не просит – вежливо и твердо изъявляет свое желание, как на работе) Зион.  
\- А там есть, что провоцировать? – уточняет Куш.   
Наворованный чаек славный, заваривать – это штука, которую Зион делает прекрасно. Раньше Куш еще думал, что Зион не менее хорошо видит потенциал…  
\- У него Audiophilia, - Куш кивает, - признай.  
Зион поджимает губы. Все он знает. Пятилетнему Чульгу он уже не может дать категорию «А», для него это так ясно…  
\- Стой, - ловит Куш, - стоять.   
Он успел прочитать, и теперь книгу хоть закрывай, хоть зажигалку к листам. Стереть полученный нервной системой импульс невозможно, нельзя отучить уметь читать и слушать – этот принцип был положен в основу программы Audiophilia.   
Обнимать Зиона как Маленького Принца. Неземные истории, жалость к сбежавшему барашку и антураж гофрированных воротничков и рукавов из кружева. Стискивая руками похожего на статуэтку Зиона, Куш обожает, умиляется, жалеет, дорожит. Сердиться не получается.   
Наоборот, он себя чувствует виноватым, целуя в височек:  
\- Все так страшно по-твоему? – предвидение Зиона как было пророческим, так и остается.   
Зря он давеча иронизировал.  
Куш понял причину беспокойства, наконец, если верить его допытывающемуся взгляду, который следует за лицом Зиона, в какую бы сторону он ни пытался спрятаться.   
Чульгу гордый. Чульгу нервный. Чульгу отзывчивый, как парафин в горящей свече. Но это все ерунда…   
\- Да, - признает Зион.   
Прячется, наконец, на плече Куша. Не надо ему никаких фактов. Тут просто смотришь на маленького Чульгу – и видишь.   
Как ему будет трудно, как обидно, как он потом захочет отказаться и видеть, и чувствовать, и понимать. Спросит, кто дал ему эту способность, он ведь не просил. Захочет быть как все – но не сможет.   
Куш пытается утешить:  
\- Лучше подумай о том, как нам с ним повезло, - ведь мысль поразительная, Зион даже отрывается и смотрит на него, - а ему с нами.   
Лучше всех Куш знает, хоть и не говорит, что Программа построена на работающих принципах. Вместо битья по пальцам и запретов, здесь научат пользоваться этими пальцами, чтобы играть. Покажется, что тебя любят, даже если это нужно только чтобы контролировать.   
Он сам сначала представлял, что Чольгу будет ему таким очень, очень сильно младшим братиком из дальнего-дальнего колена. Что ему незачем (да и не хочется) испытывать к мальчику родительские чувства.   
Кажется, с Зионом у него все начиналось так же.   
С Зионом, который всегда показывает пример правильного, достойного, уважительного поведения. Вокруг него своя, уникальная атмосфера утонченности, покидать ее не хочется, очень нравится учиться у него музыке, он ужасно много знает.   
Сам не замечаешь, как вливаешься, открываешь то, чего в себе, казалось, быть не могло – Куш втянулся играть в «большого папу» и разогревать ужин, как когда-то подкупился зионовским аристократизмом.   
Теперь он за обоих может тихо врага задушить, закопать труп и никому ни о чем не рассказать.  
Так что он бессменный (бессмертный) секретарь Зиона не только из-за официальных (и исключительно конфиденциальных) супружеских обязательств, а из-за идейных соображений.   
\- Повезло, - соглашается Зион. Трудно быть белой гипсовой статуэткой. Хорошо, что есть непробиваемый Куш, через которого не каждая проблема сумеет прорваться плюнуть Зиону в изящество лица и душу. – Но все равно… Не играй ему больше. Не сейчас.   
\- Хорошо, - бубнит Куш, рассобиравшийся спорить.


	4. Дети, вызывающие изжогу

Ханбин гундел про худшие качества Бобби. Как он либо ноль, либо сто один процент. Укусил один раз конфетку – все, теперь не остановится, пока не обожрется.   
Границ вообще не наблюдает.   
\- Ну хочешь тогда домой пойдем?! – огрызнулся Бобби. – Больно надо…   
Дело просто было в том, что Бобби отказывался от всех ночных смен. Вместо этого он посещал «клуб». Ханбин по естественной причине несокрушимого боббиного авторитета делал то же самое.   
Плохо одно: если Бобби уволят к едрени матери, он переживет. У него есть тетка, на худой конец уедет обратно в Америку. А если Ханбин потеряет свою швабру и туалеты, то ему ниже падать некуда.   
И так-то босс его уже предупредил за утренние опоздания.   
Так что это было крайне безответственно, когда Ханбин, почесав затылок, буркнул-отказался:  
\- Не хочу.   
\- Ну вот и ладно, - сделав над собой усилие, Бобби подобрел. – Тогда пошли.   
Корявенько, не до конца простив дружочка, Ханбин вымучил улыбку. 

 

Док, возможно, если бы видел, заметил бы, что так пить мохито, как будто это вино семьдесят пятого года с виноградников Аргентины, или правда вкусно и освежает, умеет один трезвенник Квайетт.   
И еще бы добавил, возможно, что не удивлен.   
\- По делам здесь? Еще налить? – спросил Донгын.   
Хоть бы паузу вставил. Если бы Квайетт хотел ответить, то было бы сложно. Но он не.   
\- Пока не знаю, - невозмутимо, но доброжелательно Квайетт дает ответ на любой из вопросов или оба сразу.   
Донгын рисует на лице мимическое недоверие, но ненадолго. Озабочиваться чьими-то проблемами не в его стиле.   
Кроме того, Квайетт больно сообразительный, чтобы влипнуть. Ну а если влипнет, то… Ну, Донгын его переоценил, выйдет.   
\- Что-то намечается? – чтобы поддержать беседу, спрашивает Квайетт.   
На сцене кому-то поставили микрофон, все остальное убрали.   
\- Что намечается? – переспрашивает занятый барменскими занятиями налить-вытереть-выдать сдачу Донгын. – У нас все по правилам. Категория «С» здесь разрешена.   
\- Хе, - смеется Квайетт.   
Дождемся, увидим сами. Кредо Квайетта – не форсировать. До момента.   
\- Донри-и-им… - радуется, хоть и не угадал, Квайетт.  
\- Ну, Мэд, - машинально из-под стола отзывается Донгын. – Мэд Клаун – это безопасно. Безопасно – это хорошо. Так ведь?  
Он опять таращится рентгеновским взглядом, разогнувшись наконец, и Квайетт пожимает плечами – мол, я-то тут при чем. Квайетт же сказал, что еще не знает, какие у него здесь появятся дела…  
Нечего так смотреть.   
Все-таки второй стакан мохито. Квайетт слушает сталезвенящий, подвизгивающий рэп, морщится. Иногда, чуть-чуть, ему нравится, по большей части нет. Разглядывая Донрима на помосте, который тут в роли сцены, он думает, что видит человека честного, ответственного, осознающего последствия. Скучного можно сказать, такой Квайетту не подойдет.   
\- Так кто пожалует? – снова пытается Квайетт.   
Донгын не отвечает, типа занят разливать текилу, но наверняка же, что он выразил желание, чтобы в сегодняшнем репертуаре Мэд Клаун даже самый изобретательный человек с очень маленьким членом не смог найти ничего из запрещенной категории «Д». А Донрим человек обязательный, за него можно не волноваться.   
\- Свингс, - через минуту отвечает вспомнивший Донгын. Добавляет: - Вербал. И Саймон. Саймон До-ми-ник, - издевается над треком, ставшим легендарной шуткой про легендарное кисоковское эго.   
\- Оу, - Квайетт даже приспускает очки. – А его прекрасная жена тоже будет?  
\- Не знаю, - ухмыляется Донгын. – В отличие от вас я не его фанат.   
\- Я только смотрю, я не покупаю, - защищается Квайетт. – Грей не в моем стиле… Музыкально.   
Все, что Донгын думает, написано на его лице китайца, в избытке курящего опиум.   
Во-первых, что Грей, что тот же Донрим – написать чернушную лирику, падший бит нетрудно. Но разумно ли привлекать к себе внимание людей YG?  
Во-вторых, не тоска ли по родине, не ностальгия?  
\- Ладно, я все равно останусь, - примирительно соглашается Квайетт. 

 

Ни в какой клуб Бобби сегодня бы не попал, если бы не соображал так хорошо. Охрана в дверях никогда не менялась – вежливый, курящий и габаритный господин с татуировкой змеи, извивающейся из расстегнутого ворота рубашки, и его неразговорчивый младший товарищ в свитере в сучужках.   
Так вот Бобби придумал носить им выпить. Говорил, что «это от Свингса», и ему верили, хотя вышеупомянутый вряд ли подозревал о существовании какого-то Бобби.   
Но взяточничество свое дело сделало – Бобби с Ханбином примелькались, вежливый курящий господин приветствовал ироничной улыбкой и пропускал, не допрашивая о «причинах», «кто пригласил, разрешите поинтересоваться» и «позвольте документик».  
Документика-то нужного у Бобби не было. Не было его даже у Ханбина, который только с приездом Бобби открыл в себе тягу к запрещенной музыке.   
Выходило, что пролезть в клуб «YDG» оказалось не так сложно, трудновато было косить под местных, которые знали всех, считавшихся легендами, по именам и лицам.   
А вот Бобби с товарищем, когда всех внушительно-вежливо попросили посторониться от входа, чтобы дать кому-то неизвестному-уважаемому проследовать внутрь без волнений и шума, оказались прижатыми к барной стойке в положении, надеющемся как-нибудь разузнать о входящих.   
Кто такие и зачем.  
Господин с косящим глазом, мускулистый коротышка и с ними красавчик, смазливее большинства барышень, сделавший недовольное лицо и что-то шепнувший косившему, который ответил смехом.   
\- Как они достали этой «женой», - пожаловался Грей.   
\- Я бы тебе, конечно, помог, - шепотом ответил Кисок. – Но если я уйду, ты станешь «брошенной женой».  
И поржал. Грей не оценил. Оценил, естественно, Джебом.   
А потом Бобби опростоволосился. Показал пальцем на другого господина, с удивительной афропрической, разметавшейся, как от электричества, и поделился с Ханбином:  
\- Этот сонсенним похож на обезьяну, только что слезшую с дерева, - вот только засмеялся не только БиАй, а еще кто-то.   
Бобби оглянулся и смутился. Бородку и очки он узнал сразу.   
\- Джинтэ привык к шуткам про свои волосы, - пояснил Квайетт. – Но обезьяна это что-то новенькое. Или ты собираешься его дисснуть?  
\- Я? – глупо переспросил Бобби.   
«Я, вроде, с тобой разговариваю», - смотрел Квайетт.   
\- Да он обо мне не узнает и не услышит, даже если я его матом с головы до ног обложу, - честно признался Бобби. – Я только недавно сюда приехал.   
\- Откуда? – поинтересовался Квайетт.   
Его смешило, как подозрительно девочкадруг его собеседника пялится. Дергает парня, которому Квайетт пару недель назад уступил в супермаркете последнюю пачку печенья, за рукав и тянет.   
\- Из Америки, - Бобби понял, чего Ханбин его теребит.   
Хорошо бы он своим ответом не вызвал у хёна в очках и стиляжной бородке подозрение, что они двое в YDG нелегально.   
\- Забавно, - тихо говорит Квайетт. – Я тоже.   
Бобби бы расспросил, что за господин, откуда. Ему почему-то с первой той встречи показалось… Но Ханбин смотрит на него «заткнись, господи, пожалуйста», и Бобби закрывает рот.   
Бедный Донрим на сцене, наверно, обижен. Он читает по плану, но из-за гостей вряд ли кто-то его слушает. Когда, наконец, исчезает шепот и даже аромат греевского одеколона уносит, Донрим зачитывает спокойнее, возвращаясь в ритм не очень интересной истории о том, как у него все начиналось.   
Про таблетки от гастрита и желание рассказать всем о своих мыслях-захватчиках, жаль только, что запас слов говорить был как у десятилетнего.   
\- Нравится? – спрашивает Квайетт, кивая на Мэда.   
\- Не очень, - вполголоса, чтобы не нервировать Ханбина, отвечает Бобби. Потом поясняет, почему: - Как стихи читает.   
\- Хочется чего-то… претенциознее? Больше пафоса?  
Бобби угукает:  
\- Чуваку бы наведаться в магазинчик свэга.   
Что это за очочки в самом деле? Кругленькие…  
\- Я думаю, Донриму больше нравятся магазинчики для дошколят, - дошучивает Квайетт. - Может, они с сыном в одном месте одеваются. Хотя он у него, вроде, совсем малыш…  
На уже немножко знакомого незнакомца Бобби сбоку смотрит с интересом – откуда он все это знает?   
«У меня уже была язва,  
Доктора, вы говорите?  
Они выписывали мне таблетки от гастрита.   
Гомеопатия для умирающего, мать вашу»  
Донрим иногда закрывает глаза, даже на сцене, когда читает. Помогает не сбиваться с ритма, не отвлекаться на обесценивающие, иногда презрительные взгляды. Не забыть слова – он же Король Забытых Строчек.   
Но если этих формальных причин недостаточно, то вот правда: он очень не любит людей. Разговаривать с ними, находиться в центре внимания.   
Ему, пожалуй, даже все равно, если никто не понял смысл слов про гастрит – когда заявятся офицеры YG (а Донгын редко ошибается), то и им будет неинтересно, как Донрима до двадцати четырех держали в категории «Б». Просто потому что он не жаловался и никому не говорил.   
Ему сказали, что он в температурном бреду после удаления аппендицита бормотал медсестре свои сочинения про «как же хочется ему сдохнуть» и «вот бы вырезали не кишку, а нутро».   
Донриму быстро впечатали «конченную» категорию «4Д» и стали заботиться, как о душевнобольном. Шесть лет назад извиняться за огрех системы к нему пришел молодой тогда и еще робкий Зион.   
Категорию с Донрима так и не сняли, хотя теперь он нормальный, просто избегает незнакомых людей. Забавно, если учесть, что выступать ему всегда нравилось…  
Загоревшийся вдруг, со всех сторон, свет заставляет Донрима распахнуть глаза.   
Предсказанная Донгыном вторая волна гостей в черном рассасывается по периметру, чтобы никто не улизнул, как пастушеские собаки вокруг стада овец.   
Бобби чуточку меняет свое мнение о Мэд Клаун, который не нагло, а так… вежливо плевав на всех продолжает громко читать со сцены очень уместные для момента строчки.  
«Теперь, придя, ваша вина,   
Что нечего забрать запереть в клоповник  
Язва сожгла меня до дырки  
Я ноль  
Я тот ноль, которым заканчивается миллион»  
\- Отключите микрофон! Пожалуйста! Донгын!  
\- Все-все, господин офицер, - юродствует Донгын, - заело чего-то…  
Квайетт, уверенный, что Донгын нарочно позволил Донриму закончить, весело хмыкает.  
\- О, - замечает офицер. – Сегодня даже Иллионер здесь?   
Издевается, кланяясь:  
\- Добро пожаловать на родину.   
Бобби, который вместе с Ханбином пытался лежать лицом в стойку (и хорошо бы их подольше не замечали), изображая пьяные тела, совиными глазами из-под локтя смотрит на улыбающегося знакомого-незнакомца, доброжелательно соглашающегося:  
\- Благодарю, офицер Митра. Позвольте поинтересоваться, а Табло появится?  
\- Нет, сегодня я один, - вежливо отвечает Митра.   
\- Весь вечер выспрашивает, кто придет, - влезает Донгын. – Расстроился, небось…   
Квайетт посмеивается, гладит бородку. Он в курсе, что его тело прикрывает от взгляда Митры Джина ребяток, с которыми он только что познакомился, и его улыбка мироточит.   
\- Дамы и господа! – обращается Митра к посетителям. – Прошу приготовить документы. Нет причин для волнения, это обычная проверка.   
\- Обычная проверка, - обиженно передразнивает Донгын, сделав лицо как у ребенка.   
\- Что за птица свистит в YG, офицер Митра? – подъебывает Квайетт, потому что а что ему еще делать.   
Кто-то из детишек за его спиной сдавленно простонал.   
\- Постоянно свистит, - ужасается Донгын.   
Возможно, его тоже беспокоят два юных тела затылками вверх.   
Поддерживая любезную беседу, Митра театрально разводит руками:  
\- Но ведь YDG чтит правила? Значит, нечего и опасаться, так ведь?   
Посчитав требования этикета выполненными, Митра Джин отдает короткий приказ своим людям:  
\- Начать проверку.   
И взмахом руки ближайшему своему подчиненному предлагает начать с парочки, лежащей ничком за CEO Иллионер, который отчего-то вдруг снимает свои незаменимые очки и трет глаза.   
\- Имя?   
Бобби угрюмее тучи. Думает, что сделает из него мать, когда узнает, отвечая:  
\- Бобби.  
\- Нормальное имя! - раздражается офицер, хотя в присутствии внимательно смотрящего Митры не стоило бы.   
\- Ким Дживон, - уныло отвечает Бобби.   
\- Категория?   
\- Бэ, - как у Бобби получается – непонятно, но в этот раз его ответ еще более унылый.   
Даже далеко искать не пришлось. Так сказать, по сусекам не скрести – Митра, если судить по лицу, очень доволен результатами рейда.   
Нисколько не странно, что маленький планшетик, которым пользуется офицер, проверяя ИД Бобби, подтверждает, что тот ни в одной букве не соврал.  
Квайетт про себя думает, что это еще не страшно. А вот второй, который медленно задом пятится, будто думает, что отсюда можно убежать – просто одна большая проблема.   
«Неа, - тихо мотает головой Квайетт, отговаривая. – Хуже будет. Стой на месте».  
Но какие несчастные, выразительные глаза.   
\- Имя? – все повторяется, как на карусели ужасов.   
\- Ким Ханбин.   
\- Категория?  
Ханбин, ходячая деликатность, смотрит себе за плечо, преодолевая физически невозможное. Вообще, стыдная правда неизвестна даже Бобби.  
\- «А». У меня «А».  
Кажется, даже Митра удивлен, устремляет свою вопросительно вскинутую бровь в сторону Донгына, который сокрушается:  
\- Кто пустил этих пиздюков…  
Митра кивает с недоверием, осуждая:  
\- Ай-яй-яй, Донгын… - так не кивает даже полиция нравов, накрывая бордель.   
Распоряжается:  
\- Увести обоих!  
Квайетт все еще сомневается, надо ли ему вмешиваться, но если не сейчас, после будет поздно.   
\- Постойте… Митра, подождите.   
Вытянув губы трубочкой, Митра Джин с любопытством ждет, чего ему скажут. Квайетт ли не знает, что в YG нет ни одного коррумпированного сотрудника.   
\- Они… - выбор у Квайетта небольшой, - эти двое подписаны Иллионер.   
\- Вот как, - Митра фыркает, не удержался. Кто бы мог ожидать от бездушного человека такого разорительного благородства. – Как вам будет угодно, господин Квайетт. Вы можете сопровождать их в офис как официальный представитель.   
\- Да, - кивает Квайетт, - спасибо, офицер. 

 

\- Ты правда Квайетт, хён? – интересуется Бобби в темноте грузовичка.   
\- Да, - отзывается темнота. – Ну и попахивает здесь…  
\- Что с нами будет… - еще минуту спустя причитает Ханбин.   
\- Ничего, - успокаивает Квайетт. – С тобой ничего не будет.   
\- А с тобой, хён? – уточняет Бобби, который, наверно, почти все сумел сложить правильно из догадок и обрывочных знаний.   
Когда Квайетт заявил, что Иллионер подписал их, то это как Audiophilia, про которую ему много рассказывали, только Иллонер независимый лейбл, никак не относящийся к государству.   
По закону, взяв ответственность за кого-то на себя, Иллионер должен следить за соблюдением доступа – только к своей категории, за публикациями – согласовывать тоже работа лейбла, контролировать…  
Разумеется, штраф за разоблаченные нарушения платит тоже лейбл.   
\- Ну… - мнется темнота, - придется поумолять Дока помочь.   
Бобби думает. Ему кажется это удивительно гуманным, как он и ждал от людей, которыми восхищался.   
\- Спасибо, - проникновенно благодарит темноту.


	5. Иллионер

Квайетт спал, сложив руки на груди. Спокойный, как бегемот.   
Бобби уже сообразил, что если у него из-под зада стул вытянуть, мата от него все равно не дождешься. Lawful evil хён, скорее, найдет адвоката и засудит агрессора.   
Как система к нему, так и он к ней.   
Ханбин вот лежал на столе переговорной, массировал голову пальцами. Явно переживал (хотя бы за то, что за новое опоздание его выпрут с работы – уже четвертый час ночи, Квайетт такие процессы запустил, что они долго продлятся), а вот Бобби как-то… нет.   
С Квайетт-хёном, казалось, бояться особо нечего. Разве что ответа Дока.   
Или его не-ответа…

 

Когда бы еще Бобби удалось вблизи рассмотреть «обезъян-сонсеннима», прическа которого так и не потухла (в отличие от уставшего лица), красавчика Грея, Саймона и Джея Пака – если не в офисе YG, сидя на диванчике в компании всех вышеперечисленных особ, дожидающихся окончания проверки.   
Плюс Мэд Клаун, которого притащили, как догадался Бобби, за инцидент с «заевшим микрофоном».   
\- Прошу прощения за неудобства, - перед каждым офицер Митра Джин озвучивал, кажется, вполне искренние извинения.   
Которые мало помогали Кисоку, лицо которого выглядело так, будто в нем в режиме нон-стоп воспроизводится поток душераздирающего мата. Хорошо, что Грей стоял рядом с ним и (что бы ни происходило в его душе – на лице не отражалось ничего, кроме улыбки) и держал за локоть, для безопасности:  
\- Мы не обременены.   
«Лучезарный Грей, - про себя усмехнулся Бобби. – Грей-миротворец»  
\- Наша машина отвезет вас домой, - поклонился напоследок Митра.   
\- Вот это популярность, - завистливо похвалил Квайетт. – Я тоже хочу.   
\- Чего ты хочешь? – вздохнул Митра, поворачиваясь к нему.   
Случайно (от усталости - или?) обратившись к Квайетту на «ты».   
\- Позвонить, - невозмутимо заявил Квайетт. – Я знаю, что у меня есть право на один…  
Митра отмахнулся – с некоторыми людьми проще не связываться… Митра махнул офицерам:  
\- Проводить.  
Донрим тоже подорвался:  
\- И я хочу позвонить.   
Бобби вспомнил, как Квайетт упомянул, что где-то в нормальной жизни он отец маленького ребенка, когда краем уха, перед тем, как его впихнули в комнату и закрыли дверь, услышал тихий, успокаивающий голос Донрима:  
\- Не волнуйся, меня задержали. Нет, ничего страшного…  
Сама комната оказалась как в кино, из стекла и зеркал, и Бобби, пожалуй, не поручился бы, что с той стороны никто не смотрит. Камеры же во всех четырех углах есть, двигаются вслед за ним, жужжат – значит, пишут.   
Квайетт барабанил пальцами по столу, дожидаясь соединения. Страшно было даже думать, сколько стоит минута видеосвязи между континентами – как ханбиновская зарплата или больше?  
\- Где это ты? – спросил мобильник.   
Бобби затрепетал – признаться, из-под капюшона и кепки ничерта не было видно. Но это же… это же сам Док.   
Грызть ногти от нервов притормозил даже Ханбин.   
\- В Уайджи, - признался Квайетт и поднял телефон запечатлеть зеркальные стены. – Смотри, как у них стало красиво.  
Из телефона простонали:  
\- Блин, как тебя угораздило…  
\- Не меня, - поправил Квайетт. – Я спас вот эти две юные души.   
Когда камера мобильника уперлась Бобби в лицо, он, как в храме, сложил руки на груди и бухнулся (синхронно с Ханбином) лбом в стол:  
\- Здравствуйте!  
К его большому сожалению, Док сказал только:  
\- Бля, Квайетт… Ты же знаешь, сколько это денег? Где я их возьму?  
На секунду задумавшись, Квайетт предложил (он сам знал) кощунственное:  
\- Тачку продай? Мерседес? У тебя их много…  
\- Бл…………………….., – Квайетт заблокировал динамик, звук пропал, только на экране бесился ставший еще меньше симпатичным человек, - ………………………………, - «Он, вообще-то, не ругается матом», - пояснил Квайетт, - ………………………………………, - смешок Бобби прорвался наружу, - ……………………….. ты не хён, ты геморрой какой-то.   
\- Сейчас два ночи, - Квайетт посмотрел на часы, - если деньги будут к девяти утра, будет здорово.   
На экране Док поднял средний палец:  
\- Пошел ……………. хён.   
\- Отлично, - подвел итог Квайетт, убирая телефон. – Все в порядке.   
Если бы Бобби отправили нахуй после того, как он попросил денег в размере стоимости тюнингованного мерседеса, он бы засомневался…  
Но Квайетту, наверно, виднее. Или почему про них, как про Саймона с Греем, таскается эта шутка про олигарха и занусчивую супругу.   
\- Позвонил? – появился вездесущий Митра, которому шестое чувство в виде камер помогало угадывать момент появления, - теперь…  
\- Теперь,- перебил Квайетт, - я хочу экспертизу. Что он, - его палец указал на сморщившегося Ханбина, - слышал на самом деле. Мне кажется, текст Донрима из категории «Б».   
По мнению плохо слушавшего Квайетта, так могло и быть. Если бы Дока не парализовала необходимость продать тачку, он бы посоветовал то же самое – экспертизу.   
Иллионер не выжили бы, если бы не умели играть с системой по ее правилам.   
\- Экспертиза, - едко улыбнулся Митра. – Ах, экспертиза…

 

\- Ёб его матушку, - вздохнул Tukutz.   
\- Их обоих, - поправил не спавший всю ночь Митра.   
Он был уверен, что Док тоже приложил лапу к тому, что он сидит в восемь утра под дверью Руководителя программы Audiophilia в надежде получить экспертизу ультразвуковой скорости.   
\- Гребаные Иллионер.   
Митра бы из своего кармана доплатил, чтобы получить заверенную Зионом бумажку, что лирика Мэд Клауна вчерашним вечерам превышает категорию «С».   
Ух тогда Квайетт раскошелится с этими двумя подростками.   
В законопослушном гражданине корейской республики Митра Джине вспыхивает слабенький огонек неправедной надежды, когда он видит приближающегося Куша, который удивлен без меры и не менее приветлив:  
\- Вы чего тут так рано делаете? Чай? Кофе?  
Митра соглашается на кофе и объясняет, как сильно, как ужасно срочно ему нужен Зион.   
\- Его, к сожалению, сегодня не будет, - отказывает Куш.   
Неимоверно круто быть замом. Никто не подозревает, что вы женаты. Знать все про Зиона – просто его работа.   
Никогда никто не догадается, что Зион остался с Чульгу, у которого заболело ухо. Если бы не он, Куш бы сам сидел дома, но…  
\- Да ты просто отоспаться хочешь, - угадал прощавшийся утром поцелуйчиком Куш.   
Зион равнодушно промычал, обнимая Чульгу.   
Иногда действительно надо дать себе отдых.   
\- Возможно, я могу его заменить? – предложил бодрый и энергичный Куш двум поникшим гостям. – Что это, экспертиза? Давайте, много времени не займет…  
Митра радостно покивал и вернулся к кофе. Вот насколько Квайетт с компанией гандоны, настолько же, только в обратную сторону шкалы, приятно иметь дело с Кушем.   
\- Откуда… это? – через пару минут Куш выглянул из-за двери и показал диск, врученный Митрой.   
\- YDG.   
\- Ах, YDG… - поразился Куш.   
Когда дверь захлопнулась обратно, Tukutz уточнил:  
\- У нас разве есть право сообщать, где сделана запись?  
«Завали», - отмахнулся Митра. 

 

\- Вау, - выдохнул Митра.   
Пораженно. Превзошло все его ожидания – Куш выдал свидетельство с заключением, что донримовская лирика попадает под категорию «Д».   
Вопреки ожидания Мэда, Куш все-таки докопался до слов о «гастрите» и выписал за них «разглашение сведений о Программе» и «необоснованную критику» с довеском из «призыва к суициду и самовредительству».  
\- Рад помочь коллегам из YG, - сощурился до щелкоглаз Куш.   
Tukutz, садясь в машину, поинтересовался:  
\- У него что, зуб на Донгына?  
\- Даже если так, мы-то об этом не знаем. 

 

\- Вот… - Квайетт перевернул листочек заключения обратной стороной, с гербом и подписью. Усмехающийся Митра торжествовал за его плечом. – Вот козё-ё-ёл…  
Шестым чувством Бобби сообразил, что что-то пошло не так.   
Было грустно, особенно после того, как Док смс-кой известил, что перевел сорок пять тысяч на счет Квайетт-хёна. Бобби думал, что все в ажуре.   
\- Я не согласен, - Квайетт выбросил листочек на пол. – Переделывайте. Пусть кто угодно другой…  
Но Митра оскалился:  
\- Не перебарщивай, Квайетт. Не думаешь же ты, что Зион не подтвердил ЛЮБОЕ заключение Куша?   
О ком они говорят? Кто эти люди?   
Бобби не имел понятия.   
Хорошо понятно было только одно. Когда Квайетт сморщился и отправил смс в ответ: «Мало».


	6. Once I drunk a fish alive

На груди Ната висел токен, который обеспечивал доступ к контенту Audiophilia хоть из ванной комнаты.   
Сидя на унитазе, Нат мог скачать последний релиз Маста Ву – не удача ли улыбнулась Дэуну в конце концов?  
Дэун не имел ни о какой удаче понятия, но никогда не позволил бы себе делать это, сидя на унитазе. Святому приходилось отдавать дань почтения, и лучше всего это получалось в Хранилище Audiophilia в офисе YG.  
Нат приходил сюда, где на полках хранились диски 90-х, когда хип-хоп был еще попсовым бастардом, сырым и необремененным смыслом. Здесь же можно было обнаружить последний альбом Дабл Кей, выпущенный четыре месяца назад.  
Одним словом, рай на земле. Или у Кима Дэуна ребяческая тяга к коллекционированию.   
Словно это его собственные владения («Если бы у него было столько же власти, - завистливо думал он, - как у этого кого-то Зиона, он бы собрал такую же коллекцию… если не больше»), Нат перемещался во временных отрезках длиной больше полувека – переходя от одного стеллажа к другому, выбирая, что послушать.   
Практичные люди сюда не ходят, только романтики, как Нат. Практически это значит, что почти никто не заглядывает, поэтому к бесшумно появившемуся незнакомцу он приглядывается с интересом.   
Он в белом, высокий и, будь машиной, назывался бы чрезвычайно аэродинамичным, а Нат просто считает его тощим и стиляжным.   
Сумев разглядеть лицо, Нат по привычке мысленно взывает к матушке – «ну чё ты меня таким страшным родила». Мама, можно ведь было постараться? Добавить какую-то интересность, вот как у этого чувака круглые очки в тоненькой оправе, очень элегантно. Волосы белые у него, очень красиво. Подбородок кулаком подпирает, задумался о чем-то – как актер в фильме.   
Но нет, мама. Мама, нет. Мы легких путей не ищем.   
Зион улыбается в ответ на разглядывание. Примечательно, что на том конце стеллажа как будто ведется мысленный диалог, эмоционально нагруженный и не совсем здоровый.   
Ладно. Зион пришел сюда подумать (тут обычно никого, даже Куш вряд ли сообразит здесь искать), но пусть.   
С той стороны стеллажа большой ребенок беззастенчиво идет за ним. Руками размахивает, будто поговорил бы, но не знает, где начать.   
На Чульгу очень похоже.   
\- Я бы пожал руку тому чуваку, который здесь это собрал, - говорит Нат. В общем, это то, что вертелось у него в голове, пока незнакомец не появился. – Прям уважаю…  
Решив пошутить, Зион, оказавшись в проходе, протягивает руку.   
Разглядывая узкую-узкую, как у художника, кисть, Нат думает «Чё он мне свою лапку тянет, чё с ним», пока не соображает, что, возможно, это представиться.   
\- Блэк Нат, - пожимает худенькую ладошечку, - или Ким Дэун, как больше нравится.   
Зион неловко, смущенно посмеивается. Руку Дэун так и держит, видимо, дожидается ответа.   
\- Хэсоль, - слабо пожимает, намекая, что пора бы отпустить.   
«Ах, да», - спохватывается Нат.   
Чего он этого Хэсоля держит. Смотрит опять. Интересно очень: новый знакомый, вроде, старше, а по этому острому лицу определить насколько – не получается.   
\- А ты этого Зиона когда-нибудь видел? – расспрашивает Нат.   
Простой вывод – если этот человек в белом ему хён, то он здесь, должно быть, подольше Дэуна.   
\- Неоднократно, - усмехается Зион.   
\- Интересно, - подхватывает Нат. – Так все это, - он оглядывается вокруг, - правда его рук дело?  
\- Правда, - кивает Зион. – И не только это. Там… - длинный острый палец вежливо указывает за стену, - там еще несколько библиотек по другим жанрам.   
\- Да я знаю, - отмахивается Нат. – Баллады и другие сопли в сахаре.   
Бровь Зиона медленно выползает выше верхней дужки оправы.   
\- Я слышал, - замечает он, - что Зион здесь главный потому, что одинаково хорошо разбирается и в хип-хопе, который ты так любишь, и в «соплях с сахаром».   
\- А я слышал, что он напыщенный гандон, - без бэ парирует Нат.   
\- Аха-ха-ха…   
Когда Нат оборачивается, Хэсоль трясется, согнувшись пополам. Так ему прям смешно. Долго смешно, до красноты на бледных щеках.   
\- Нет, если о нем так говорят, - оправдывает Зион, - то, наверно, заслужил… аха-ха… Давай оставим бедного Зиона в покое и больше не будем обсуждать напыщенного гандона, хорошо?  
Нат жмет плечами – нет так нет, не было большой охоты.   
\- Значит, ты все свободное время проводишь здесь? Даже не заглядывая в соседнюю дверь?  
Еще разок Дэун пожимает:  
\- Ну да. Мне здесь хорошо. Я еще не все послушал, что хотел.   
Хэсоль снова в той позе, которую Дэун у него заметил в самом начале: задумчиво обняв подбородок кулаком, почти эволюционировав до гипсовой статуэтки.   
\- Ты как мой сын, - замечает вслух, - у него есть заяц, с которым он играет, пока у зайца не отваливается голова.   
Эти простые слова удивляют Дэуна, немножко обидно – разве у Хэсоля есть семья? Глядя на него, он бы никогда не предположил. С другой стороны, стало немножко понятнее размытое ощущение старшинства. Хэсоль не вел себя как хён (не то что Сани – тот как рявкнет), он не хотел им быть.   
\- Ты опять на меня смотришь, - заметил Зион.   
Нат отвернулся:  
\- Нет.   
Вспомнил, чем закончился разговор, и пошутил:  
\- Как же остановиться любить что-то? Диски или зайца – какая разница.   
\- Так я и думал, - произнес любимую фразу Зион. Он уселся на крышку стола и обнял колено «замочком» из рук. – Остановиться-то – это самое невозможное для вас и есть. С головой захватывает, да? Любовь, обида, ранку почесать…  
\- Чем ты по жизни занимаешься? – без перехода после этого пассажа спросил Нат.   
Нет, ну странно это. Что Хэсоль думает, о чем и как. Хэсоль сидит на столе, обнимая колено, и смотрит на него.   
Потом говорит:  
\- Работаю с трудными детьми. Как ты.   
\- Аха-ха-ха, - подрывает Ната.   
\- Иногда, правда, не знаю, как поступить с своим собственным, - на Зиона смотрят с интересом и усмешкой, так что он решает попытать счастья у человека, имеющего реальный опыт. – Скажи, Дэун, мать запрещала тебе этим всем заниматься?  
Хэсоль обвел руками воздух, так что стало понятно, о чем он.   
\- Еще как, - усмехнулся Нат. – И по заднице била, и диски выбрасывала.   
\- И?  
\- А толку-то? – пожал плечами Дэун. – Я стою, посуду мою, вода холодная бежит – а в голове стихи сами сочиняются.   
\- Вот как, - отзывается Зион.   
\- По-моему, тогда это все, - Дэун скопировал давешний манерный жест собеседника, - только ближе стало. Я понял, что оно всегда со мной.   
\- Так я и думал, - согласился Зион. 

 

Здорово получилось, что Куш заметил и набросился, когда Зион уже шел по коридору. Из какой из многочисленных дверей он воплотился в воздух – пусть останется для вездесущего секретаря загадкой.   
Куш и так вцепился в рукав и тряс:  
\- Нельзя, понимаешь, нельзя исчезать и не говорить, где ты. 

 

\- Да, еще кое-что, - вспомнил Сани. Он пошарился в кармане джинсов и протянул диск. – На. Зион попросил передать. Тебе.   
Ух, как внушительно сказал это «тебе».   
И уставился.   
Мол, пока ты мне все не расскажешь, я не уйду.   
Нат рассматривал миниатюрную флеш-карту, сантиметр пластика с контактами между большим и указательным пальцами, пока внутри копошился червячок страха.   
Откуда вообще Зиону (самому) известно о существовании какого-то Блек Ната? Если только не тот инцидент…  
\- Как ты ему на глаза попался? – видимо, Сани тоже обеспокоился благополучием своего подопечного.   
Что на этой сраной карте? Что Нат такого сделал, что даже Сани не в курсе?  
\- Хён, а как Зион выглядит? – спросил Дэун.   
\- А ты гуглить никогда не пробовал? – рявкнул Сани, в душу которого первым, конечно, закралось подозрение, что Нат, скорее всего, говорил.   
Как он всегда делает. Не то и не там, где надо.   
Дэун решил последовать совету прямо здесь и сейчас. Спросил:  
\- Его настоящее имя Хэсоль? – хотя поисковик на телефоне только прогружал результаты.   
\- Ким Хэсоль, - кивнул Сани.   
«Ким Хэсоль, 33 года», - подтвердил посиковик, показав фотографию, возможно, десятилетней давности. Зион на ней был не таким худым, с темными волосами и в круглых, но темных очках.   
Острый подбородок не изменился нисколько.   
\- О, - тихо выдохнул Дэун.   
\- Так, - быстро сообразил Сани, - теперь мне интересно, насколько говном было то, что он от тебя услышал, и ЧТО НА ЭТОМ СРАНОМ ДИСКЕ.   
Сани, казалось, готов был треснуть. Стоял он удобно – как раз над и немножко за своим несообразительным подопечным, который торопливо впихивал карту в слот телефона.   
\- Что это? – изумился Сани. – Песни? Треки? Просто треки?  
\- Его? – спросил Дэун почти с надеждой.  
«Ты больной? – посмотрел Сани. – Видишь же, что нет»  
\- Но что это значит?   
\- Это «сопли с сахаром», - пояснил Нат то немногое, за что было меньше стыдно. – Я сказал, что это «сопли с сахаром»… Случайно сказал… Ну вот и…  
Сани можно было фотографировать и под фото приписать: «Вселенная бесконечна. И еще тупость, к сожалению».  
\- Я надеюсь, это худшее из того, что выдристнула эта голова, - Сани все-таки заехал в ухо.   
\- Да, - просипел Нат, быстренько сворачивая экран телефона.   
Там еще документ-блокнотик. Сани его не заметил.   
\- Я тебе робота куплю, - пообещал на прощание Сани, - который будет бить тебя током, когда ты открываешь рот.   
Дэун дебильно похихикал, опасливо сжимая телефончик под животом, пока дверь не закрылась.   
Потом достал.   
«Ты знаешь обо мне слишком много. Больше Гугла, - сообщал блокнотик. - Take care. Твой Напыщенный Гандон»  
Дэун посмеялся слишком радостно. И решил начать с третьего трека Nell – the day before.


	7. YG

«Интересно, если он станет еще чуточку унылее, - думал Квайетт, - его нос коснется живота?»  
Почувствовав на себе взгляд, Ханбин почесался и сел нормально. Посмотрел на часы, показывавшие начало десятого.   
В проклятой переговорной, превратившейся для них в комнату временного содержания (задержания), дневного света не было, только белые мощные лампы, от которых резало глаза и болела голова.   
Голова болела еще и от недосыпа.   
В желудке завывало, в пустом со вчерашнего обеда.   
Квайетт усмехнулся, что, должно быть, из-за него Митра «совершенно нечаянно» забыл их накормить и извинился за негативный эффект своего присутствия.   
Бобби поржал на иронию. Нет, если бы не Квайетт, конечно, и он, и Ханбин оказались бы на скамеечке судимых как ягнята, не зная ни прав, ни чем защищаться, ни что будет… Но Ханбину не нравились собачьи, преданные глаза, которыми Бобби смотрел на хёна.   
Помаленьку Хнабин даже стал думать, что – а что бы им сделали? Штраф? Ха, найдите у Ханбина деньги сначала.   
Отправят в какую-нибудь колонию для подростков? Так а чё, Ханбин рад будет – кормят, а работать не надо. Или хотя бы не вокзальные туалеты мыть…  
Вспомнив о работе, Ханбин еще разок тоскливо взглянул на часы.   
Девять пятнадцать… Все, можно не сомневаться, что уволили.   
Вот блядь. Нахер он вчера поперся за Бобби.   
Случайно оказалось, что Квайетт опять смотрел. Ханбину показалось, что угадал и «блядь», и «нахер».   
Усмешка расползлась на тонких губах, над самодовольной бородкой. Очочки эти еще блестят…   
Квайетт походил на змея, хитрого и древнего змея, который даже если шипит, то редко и тихо – всегда в «эконом» режиме собственной старческой энергии. В мыслях Ханбина почему-то скользкий скалистый обрыв и чешуйчатый, разноцветными ромбиками на кольцах, питон, как Ка из Маугли. Ханбин бы потянулся, расправил бы руки, нависая над обрывом, а хитрый питон ему тихонечко в спину кончиком хвоста – хоба – нечаянно и «как так получилось».   
Радостно помог бы упасть.   
И кто бы его стал винить – на край скользкого обрыва Ханбин приперся сам. Не звали, а приперся.   
Разумеется, не имеющий понятия о том, что Ханбин сейчас представляет его с ромбиками на коже, как у змеи, Квайетт приподнимает бровь:  
\- Проблемы?   
Мальчишка тушуется и отворачивается.   
Бобби неодобрительно постукивает ногтем по зубу, забыв, что мама всегда била за это по рукам, потому что вредно для эмали. Бобби не понимает, почему Ханбин не может просто радостно ввериться хёну и ждать минуты освобождения из этой дыры.   
В тишине тикает секундная стрелка часов.   
Даже непробиваемый Квайетт начинает беситься. Согревает немножко мысль, что господин Митра Джин завтра же получит от него тонну приветов, в которых будет и «тыканье», и «неуважение естественных человеческих надобностей задержанных», и «волокита», и пусть где-нибудь еще крупно лажанут, гребаные калеки из YG. Квайетт все потерпит и все запишет.   
Еще разок измученно вздыхает Ханбин, меняя положение затекшего на стуле тела на новое, но такое же неспасительное, как предыдущее.   
«Вот еще одна проблема, - соображает Квайетт, - как бы отделаться»  
Проданную Доком тачку он бы с удовольствием вложил в Бобби, этот лихорадочный парень окупится, Квайетт уверен, а Ханбин больше похож на нытика, заплатить за которого придется просто баснословные деньги.   
Нарушение-то у него будет похлеще – в самом страшном сне психопата допущенный только к категории «А» (то есть никуда) не должен находиться в заведении Донгына, где, как оказалось (спасибо козлу-Кушу), вчера подавали жесть из категории «Д» (хана просто, где Донрим и где «Д»).   
«Как было бы здорово, если бы ты сам свалил», - телепатирует Квайетт с одного конца стола на другой.   
Снова встряхнувшийся Ханбин, он уверен, его понимает.   
Время приближается к десяти, и Квайетт про себя кивает: значит, дожидались самого босса. Табло, должно быть, появляется в десять.   
Наконец, дверь открывается:  
\- Ким Ханбин.   
Бобби хлопает другана по плечу, мол, не ссы, че ты, хотя и сам удивляется, почему БиАй первый (по правде это же Бобби его втянул).  
Каким бы испуганным ни казался Ханбин, внутри него больше (больше страха) раздражение до смерти затраханного человека, который очень качественно умеет переживать и именно этим всю бессонную ночь и занимался.   
За кусок Хлеба С Маслом Ханбин может нечаянно и без угрызений убить. Как в дисс-батле, который они с Бобби смотрели: «Эй, это полиция? Приезжайте, я сейчас все здесь расхуярю и сдамся», - сказал SuperB.  
Когда он обходит Квайетта, шагая к двери, тот смотрит на него ехидно и с интересом, согнувшись как морской конек, и грызет заусенец.   
Знает он методы YG и Табло в частности. По-видимому, сам папочка будет разбираться в возмутительном нарушении, так что Квайетт желает Ханбину подумать головой над предложением, которое ему сделают. 

 

\- Утречка!   
«Фу, - отворачивается Ханбин. – Нахер иди со свои утром, радостный пидар»  
Снаружи он похож на до крайности угрюмого, но нервного подростка, который сейчас вот зарыдает.   
Демонстративно поворачивается на своем стуле к окну.   
Стул под жопой из натуральной кожи. Он в жизни на таком не сидел. Встать очень хочется и плюнуть презрительно в рожу всем этим позолоченным козлам.   
«Интригует… - думает Табло, разглядывая. – Очень».   
\- Ну, - хлопает в ладоши. «Пингвин, блядь», - думает Ханбин. – Давайте начинать! Или нет, сначала кофе, пожалуйста. Митра?  
\- Спит, - появляется из дверей Tukutz. Упрекает: - Всю ночь не спал из-за этих вот, - кивает на Ханбина, делающего лицо «а мне похуй на тебя».   
«Ладно, ладно, - машет рукой Табло. – Спит и пусть спит. А кофе-то кто-нибудь принесет?»  
\- Сам принесу, - бурчит Tukutz.   
И исчезает.   
Хотя нет, слышно откуда-то «ебаные Иллонер», прежде чем дверь закрывается.   
\- Ладненько, - в который раз пытается бодро начать Табло. – Давай посмотрим, почему мы встретились.   
«Посмотри, посмотри… жопа», - хмурым взглядом отвечает Ханбин.   
\- Так-так, - читает бумажки Табло. – Воу.. Эй, полегче… Как-как?  
«Ты даун, что ли…» - тоскливо размышляет Ханбин, но поворачивается, когда в нос кувалдой стучится запах свежесваренного, крепчайшего кофе.   
Tukutz спиной придерживает дверь, чтобы внести чашечку на белом фарфоровом блюдце и в другой руке круассанище.   
Румяный, славненький.   
\- Ужас какой, - обращается Табло к своей служаночке, несущей завтрак. Он даже вскочил со своего белого кожаного кресла и машет бумажней с гербом, которую, Ханбин ранним утром видел, Квайетт просил положить в туалет кому-нибудь подтереться. – Как человека из категории «А» пропустили место, где было «Д»???  
\- Дак, - неохотно возражает Tukutz, выставляя на стол кофейную чашечку, - Митра больно хотел. Вот Куш и наколдовал.   
\- Вы доколдуетесь у меня…   
Ханбин смотрит на черный, отражающий плафон лампы поверхностью кофе и думает: «А была не была».   
Тянется к чашке. Чуть-чуть не достает, когда Tukutz (Зови меня «Глаз на затылке», епта) больно стукает Ханбину по рукам.   
Ладно, круассан же все равно лучше.   
\- Все равно это возмутительно! Непостижимо! – кипятится Табло.   
У него даже глаза стали круглые и чёрные, возмущенные. Как у совы, которую за хвост ухватили.   
\- Яштолиеготудапускал, - скрипит Tukutz.   
А Ханбин решает, что момент настал. Хватает круассан, как коршун (Tukutz в немом ужасе – этот рефлекс же не опередить никому), заталкивает в рот сразу целиком.  
Не помещается, зараза.   
Ханбин заталкивает хотя бы половину, отбегает в противоположной стене и, угрожая оставшейся половиной, радостно предупреждает:  
\- Ха, попробуй отбери.   
Табло делает глазами «хлоп-хлоп». Хлоп-хлоп хлопает Tukutz, прижимая к себе поднос.   
\- Вы его что, не кормили? – спрашивает Табло, кивая на давящегося остатками Ханбина.   
\- Ну-у… - тянет Tukutz. – Спроси у Митры, когда проснется?  
\- Принеси еще один, - распоряжается Табло, и Ханбин впервые думает, что, может, не в такое уж говенное место он попал.   
Еще Табло говорит:  
\- Ты… ты поешь сначала, потом поговорим, - указывает на стул и придвигает кофе, - И запей. Обязательно.   
Tukutz появляется теперь с бутербродами, разогретыми и ароматными. Составляет на стол.   
«Правильно, - думает жующий Ханбин, - сервируй, гнида»  
Ух, какая в них первосортная ветчинка.   
\- Сколько тебе лет? – участливо спрашивает Табло.   
\- Там, - Ханбин кивает на бумажки, сдавливая бутер до того, что появляется соус, - на каком языке написано? На английском?  
Табло обижается:  
\- Я понимаю по-английски, - выделяет, - лучше многих.   
\- Ха, - от двери хмыкает Tukutz. – Он про твой Стэнфорд вряд ли че-то слышал.   
Бутер теперь заходит неловко, с трудом. Нажравшемуся Ханбину как всегда стыдненько.   
Он же ест еду этого… Дэниела Арманда Ли – написано на картонке, прилепленной к столу.   
\- Ты учишься? – спрашивает Табло. – Где?   
\- Работаю, - поправляет Ханбин. – Туалеты мою.   
Табло радостно хлопает в ладоши.   
\- А если один раз нормально ответить?  
Ханбинов пораженный взгляд и Тукуца от двери «Ты вот ща перегнул» возвращают Табло в суровую реальность.  
\- Ладно, - извиняющимся голосом признает ошибку Табло, - давай посмотрим, что можно сделать. 

 

Tukutz давно испарился, а Ханбин выкладывал все, как папеньке, как продался за шоколадку. Как Бобби подкупил охрану и что Квайетт там оказался совершенно случайно, а, главное, гад, положил на Бобби свой хитрющий глаз и наверно увезет обратно в Америку.   
А Ханбин будет мыть новые туалеты, а-а-а…  
\- Тихо, тихо, - успокоил Табло. – Не надо расстраиваться из-за пустяков. Ты ни в чем не виноват… Ну то есть почти.   
А-а-а…   
Ханбину нравилось быть в этом месте жертвой. Никогда никто его так вкусно не кормил и так искренне не жалел.   
Почему бы и нет. Дайте поплакать.   
\- Значит, - подвел итог Табло, - теперь у тебя есть два варианта. Первый – стать статистом в пьесе Квайетта…  
\- А второй? – тускло предположил Ханбин.   
\- А второй – это присоединиться к YG и стать самим собой…  
Позади начальственного стола Табло оказался огромный экран, который загорелся с углов заставкой «Audiophilia – это…»  
Ханбин таращился как зачарованный. Ну в самом деле, он такого никогда не видел. Кто бы ему хоть раз за восемнадцать лет посочувствовал? А тут – медиафайлы, свой личный куратор и бесплатные бутеры на групповых сборищах.   
\- А туалеты? – спросил очарованный Ханбин, когда реклама закончилась.   
\- Найдем, - заверил Табло. – В YG они всяко чище, чем на… каком там вокзале?  
\- Северном, - подсказал Tukutz из-за двери.   
Ханбин жалел только о том, что эта сказка не случилась с ним на десять лет раньше. 

 

Бобби и не сомневался, что на любой вопрос должен отвечать: «Не знаю. Нет, наверное».   
Дэниел Арманд Ли, вовсе не лучащийся позитивом, как показалось Ханбину, позвал:  
\- Эй! Проводить…  
«Выпроводить», - подумал Бобби.   
Квайетт-хён не без достоинства приложил кредитку к считывателю, а потом набрали ПИН, который, Бобби успел заметить, состоял просто из трех нулей и пресловутой «единицы».   
Ох, гордые Иллионер.   
Пятнадцать тысяч долларов перемещались на счет YG.   
\- Ждать корреспонденции yна мое имя утром, господин Квайетт? – очаровательно улыбнулся проспавшийся Митра.   
\- Скорее, увидимся в суде, - поправил Квайетт.   
С достоинством человека, который хорошо знает, какие у него корни, Бобби выбрался под полуденное солнце после двенадцатичасового заточения в YG.   
Ханбин тоже спускался по ступенькам похожего на древний Пантеон здания.   
Сказал:  
\- Прости, так вышло…   
\- Да ничего, - обнадежил Бобби.   
Квайетт положил руку ему на плечи и попрощался:  
\- Ну пока.


	8. Нэверленд

\- Ну, понимаешь, - излагал Мино, - когда у тебя не было ничего, а они тебе дали хоть что-то…  
То Бобби на самом деле становилась понятнее предательская позиция Ханбина, которую от самого БиАя он выслушать не удосужился (не захотел, проще говоря).   
Ходили слухи, что ханбиновские дела пошли на лад. Что он так понравился Табло (зовет его теперь Бло-хён, придурок), что тот снял его в каком-то своем видео, что примечательно – в роли уборщика туалетов, танцующего со шваброй на муляжах денежных купюр. Слухи утверждали, что бедный маленький Ханбин по вечерам теперь строит денежные кучки (или горки), и они не бутафорские.   
Молодец, до этого ведь у него всегда была только денежная ямка. Бобби радовался за друга (не скажем бывшего, скажем – с которым разошлись пути) искренне, как может радоваться человек, добившийся большего финансового успеха.   
Он наконец-то узнал рецепт, по которому Иллионер делают деньги.   
«Во-первых, - говорил Квайетт, - это бит»  
Выданный Бобби бит реально выдирал с корнем, как морковку, и отправлял в космос.   
«Во-вторых, текст»  
Дотошной рукой Квайетт выстриг из боббиной рукописи весь мат и неприличные намеки, пока не получилась веселая история про «нелояльных» баб из диско, в среде которых романтик-Бобби напрасно разыскивал любовь.   
Так L4L попала в радиоэфир. Категории там не было абсолютно никакой («Хер тебе, Куш», - мстительно улыбался Квайетт), и на Бобби осыпался золотой дождь и слава.   
Его даже узнали на улице, смутив не привыкшего к такому Бобби.   
«Всегда уважай людей, которые несут тебе деньги», - продолжал наставлять Квайетт, отправив пожать фанатам руки.   
«Но себя уважай больше», - прогундел его недовольный голос, и Бобби понял, что не надо давать садиться себе на шею и позволять разорвать майку на кусочки-сувениры.   
Следовать советом хёна оказалось несложно, а польза от них была огроменская.   
«Еще два таких трека – и ты нам больше ничего не должен», - похвалил Квайетт боббины старания.  
Или пошутил. А, может, не шутил.   
Шагая по темной улице рядом с Мино (надо же с кем-то тусоваться и без Предателя), Бобби вел философский из-за легкого подпития разговор и немножко думал про свою жизнь.   
Радовался, но не был доволен. Что произошло с ним – это, скорее, удача. Прихоть Квайетта.   
\- Да, подачки, - согласился Бобби. – Проблема только в том, что у тебя, у нас, должно быть все. Все с самого рождения. А не подачки.   
Мино внимательно посмотрел на него, но ничего не сказал.   
Поболтал пиво в бутылке и задрал голову посмотреть на звезды. Красиво. Ночь.   
Даже если он таскается в ней в компании едва знакомых парней (только Бобби более или менее в категории «не случайный»), пытаясь на пару часов забыть о завтра.   
Ненадолго выйти из себя, чтобы утром было легче заставить себя вернуться.   
Но даже помечтать Мино не дали – впереди кто-то из подпитой компании решил подраться. Послышался звук пивной бутылки, которую пнули по асфальту, и голос:  
\- Пиздуй куда шел. Или рот занять нечем? Пососать дать?  
Мино думает, что узнал голос точно – а если не его, то охуевший слог, заставивший бы и ангела захотеть помахать кулаками.   
Хотя с его комплекцией этот парень мог бы быть и поосторожнее.   
Сидевший прямо на асфальте с расстегнутыми штанами (видимо, натурально собирался «дать пососать») Дэун вправду выглядел не угрожающе, а, как Мино и предполагал, жалко.   
\- Хочешь подраться? – рявкнул Дэун. – Иди сюда тогда! И подними меня сначала!  
От неожиданного поворота Мино фыркнул. И поспешил вмешаться. Стало быть, мы снова накушамшись в гомно.   
\- Где хочу, там звездой и лежу! Никогда не лежал на обоссанном асфальте, да? Только не говори, что гордость не позволяет, эй?  
Раньше, чем Нату в бок прилетел носок кроссовка чувака, видимо, наступившего на него (случайно или нет, темно же), пока Дэун лежал на асфальте в позе звезды, Мино схватил товарища за плечо:  
\- Не надо здесь драться. Не здесь.   
Державший все это время безопасную (разумную – сказал бы Квайетт) дистанцию Бобби хмыкнул: вот есть у Мино какой-то мистический авторитет. Даже власть успокоить и разогнать бухих озлобленных корешей.   
Бобби посмотрел, как Мино их выпроваживает, подумал и решил, что остаться интереснее, чем уйти с ними.   
\- Что ты делаешь-то тут, - вздохнул Мино, присаживаясь на корточки.   
Нат, наверно, пару дней шлялся по помойкам: волосы грязные, одежда рваная. Но воняет не так страшно, как можно было бояться. Дэун даже очень связно для пьяного ворочает языком:  
\- Лежу, - отвечая с тонной обиды. – Смотрю на небо. Никого не трогаю. А тут на тебе, этот говноед на меня взял и наступил.   
\- Может, он не нарочно? – предположил Мино.   
\- Может, - уныло ответил Дэун. – Извиниться нельзя было?  
\- Ох… - Мино знает, что это, скорее всего, правда: к Нату не цепляется только ленивый, хотя тот, вроде, ничего такого не делает, когда нормальный. Вот когда до него доебутся – тут-то он и превращается в психа. Хрен знает, зачем Мино его жалеет, но, покряхтев, укладывается рядом на асфальт, надевая заново свалившуюся кепку. – И как, интересно лежать?  
Как будто незаинтересованно (или Дэун просто потерялся на минуту) тот мычит:  
\- Ага… Люди ходят. А я как бы асфальт.   
Не определившийся, бред это или глубочайшая философия одиночества, Бобби фыркает. Ему до сих пор неясно, зачем Мино нянчится с этим бомжом.   
\- Вы давно друг друга знаете? – он тоже присаживается на асфальт.   
Присаживается, не ложится.   
\- Дней… семь? – невозмутимо предполагает Нат.   
\- Я могу рассказать, как мы познакомились? – уточняет Мино.   
\- Пф-ф-ф, - Нату пофигу. – Рассказывай.   
\- С каких-то хренов он решил, - Мино косится на что-то прикуривающего (господи, давай это будет не трава) Дэуна, - что я купил себе место в Audiophilia. Я ж у нас богач, да?  
\- Все всё равно так думают, - не теряя невозмутимости, замечает Нат. – И будут думать, пока ты с Зико.   
Мино вздыхает – его до смерти достало:  
\- Ладно… Но он трубил об этом на каждом углу, как слон, своим огромным хоботом, пока это не задолбало меня настолько, что я предложил встретиться и подраться, ежели ему так охота.   
\- И чё? – спрашивает Бобби.   
\- Ну, он пришел, - Мино снова кивает направо. – С рюкзаком, в котором звенело, как когда ящики с бутылками двигают. Я подумал, что мне все, пизда – этот отмороженный мне сейчас осколок в ребра и досвидания.   
Нат самодовольно ухмыляется над своей сигареткой.   
\- Но он, видишь ли, не только сам хорошо заправился перед встречей, но еще и объяснил, что бутылки – это выпить с горя, когда я его побью.   
Бобби чё-то припирает похохотать. Он такое видел только в тупых комедиях.   
Самому Мино стало весело, он подтянулся сесть.  
\- Стали мы, значит, драться. А этот заправился-то, видимо, ого-го, как самолет… Короче, он мне хрясь кулаком – и по дуге упал. Я его за шкварник поднимаю, на ножки ставлю. Думаю: зачем я помогаю человеку с собой драться? А он мне снова хря-я-ясь – и снова мимо. И снова упал. Я стою, думаю, чё ж делать то… И тут кто-то кусает меня через штанину.  
\- Очень обидно было, - поясняет Дэун. – Я так хотел подраться… Но не то чтобы меня побили, я не смог. Встать. Зато рюкзачок у нас до утра не заканчивался.   
\- Потрясающая история, - иронично оценил Бобби.   
Но протянутый Дэуном косячок взял.   
\- Да ну нахер, - возмутился Мино. – Так это не табак?  
Бобби улыбнулся и помотал головой. 

 

\- Действительно красиво, - спустя часок-другой (косяк и несколько опустошенных бутылок) признал Бобби. – Воздух такой…  
Мино подколол:  
\- Смотри-ка, кто расчувствовался…   
Но звезды мигают… Еще красивее отливают синим и красным мигалки полицейской машины (правда, без сирены), которая едет… а вот сюда она и едет.   
Мино мгновенно трезвеет и даже соображает, откуда гости, поднимая голову вверх – хоть они и вели себя тихо, бухая на лавочке, кому-то, видимо, помешало.   
Или дымок учуяли.   
Безадресно Мино адресуется балконам:  
\- Суки-и-и, - и теребит совсем уже закатившегося Ната. – Вставай, патруль!  
Голова того сонно свешивается:  
\- Мне похуй…  
Мино себе не простит. По его мнению, у него какая-то ответственность. Вот если бы он не встретился Дэуну этим вечером…  
То он что-нибудь другое придумал бы себе.   
Бобби удается оживить бывший труп звонкой пощечиной и заставить подняться. Наверно, он не ожидал от едва стоящего на ногах проворства вывернуться и зарядить одну из пустых бутылок со скамейки прямо в лобовое стекло полицейской машины.   
«Хорошо, что они не успели выйти», - с ужасом думает Мино.   
А Бобби думает, что Дэун все-таки отмороженный.   
\- Где вы, суки, были, - орет им Дэун, - когда меня били на улице? Где вы были, когда у моей матери отжимали деньги?  
Или нет.   
\- А тут из-за травы примчались, чмошники!  
Уже ничему Бобби не удивляется, когда Дэун спускает штаны и показывает белую жопу в разбитое окно машины.   
Убегая вниз по узкой извивающейся улочке, Мино думает, есть ли средство идентифицировать гражданина по пятой точке.   
Впрочем, тогда Дэун узнает, что у полиции имеются пикчи его голой сраки и будет очень рад. 

 

\- Ты с ним точно разберешься? – переспросил Бобби перед тем, как попрощаться.   
Мино заверил, что делов-то на пять минут: позвонить Зико и чтобы он узнал, кто куратор Дэуна и как с ним связаться.   
Плюс-минус полчаса, что разбуженный Чихо будет верещать про безответственность.   
Как оказалось, Чихо верещать не стал. Он не поленился явиться сам, персонально. Может быть, затем, чтобы дать Мино подзатыльник.   
Может, посмотреть, что такое сопящий в обе дырки Дэун.   
\- Рассказывай, - потребовал Зико. – От чего мне завтра тебя отмазывать.   
\- Меня-то ни от чего, - прикинулся овцой Мино. – Я даже не курил.   
У Зико открылся рот. Дэун проснулся и почти сел, как ребеночек прижимая клетчатый плед Мино к ребрам.   
\- А вот он? - наманикюренный палец Чихо указал на клетчатые складки.   
Двухметровый Мино сделался вдруг текучим, уклончивым и неохотным.   
Но признался:  
\- Швырнул в патрульную машину бутылкой, отматерил их и показал жопу.   
Предательская улыбка исказила чихово хмурое лицо.   
\- Может быть, не надо сообщать его куратору? – деликатно предположил Мино. – Жалко…  
\- Кого? – не понял Чихо. – Его? – и нагнулся над диваном порассматривать блин комом рода человеческого.   
В полусне (полубреду) к лицу Ната приблизились Губы.   
Розовые, как розы, пухлые Губы. Красивые очень, если женские. Если мужские, то это как-то неправильно (но почему-то так и кажется).   
\- Охренел? – взвился Зико, ударив руку, которая потянулась к его губам.   
\- Ты их красишь? – наивно, но тухлым голосом спросил Дэун самое интересное. – Проверить хотел…  
\- Бабу себе заведешь, на ней и проверишь, - прошипел злой Зико.   
В ответ ему почему-то подло пнули в бедро, хлестнули пледом и вдогонку кинули пустой коробкой из-под пиццы, которую Мино мог бы вовремя в мусор убрать – тогда крошки не окатили бы всю его гостиную.   
Но по лицу его нельзя было сказать, что ему жаль (все равно надо убираться), потому что он поржал в ответ на ошарашенный взгляд Зико:  
\- Ты задел его по больному.   
Бедный Чихо повернул голову к сумасшедшему, который вдруг стал нормальным-нормальным, поставив локти на коленки, а подбородок на кулаки. Невозмутимо пояснил:  
\- Баба не дала. Сказала, ебало страшное.   
Чихо прискорбно нехорошо выругался. 

 

\- Это третий раз за неделю, - упрекнул Сани.   
\- Знаю, хён, - потухший Дэун уставился в окно машины, на дождь, поливающий тротуары. – Прости.   
Со стороны складывалось впечатление, что жизнь Кима Дэуна в какой-то момент покатилась под откос, а сам он подталкивал сзади, чтобы побыстрее.   
Практичный и необремененный совестью Сани не должен был испытывать никаких угрызений совести, но почему-то думал про все тексты Дэуна, которые он завернул.   
Нат очень хотел что-нибудь записать, прямо вот для кого-то, только Сани не знал, кто это. Наверно, рассчитывал и надеялся зацепить вкус особенного человека лирическими находками «со дна», которые у Дэуна прямо эксклюзив.   
\- Слишком много мата, - оценил первый текст Сани. – Классно сложенного, веселого мата.  
\- Ладно, понял, - Нат отобрал листочек сам и удалился тоже, провожать было не надо.   
Потом Сани впервые в жизни захотел напиться после того, что прочитал.   
\- Это что, правда было? – пришлось уточнить. – Шлюх привозили автобусом?  
\- Угу, - кивнул Нат. – У нас там не город.   
Немножко растерявшись, Сани пытался объяснить, что это сочинение получит категорию «Д», на меньшее рассчитывать нечего. И, когда будет записано, отправится в хранилище, к которому имеют доступ считанное количество людей – считай, никто не увидит.   
Решать было тяжело, в глубине души Сани думал, что текст стоит того, чтобы его зачитали, но Нат снова решил все сам, сказав все то же:  
\- Ладно, я понял.   
Разок Нат явно издевнулся, показав текст, который назывался «Как я дрочил, глядя на твое фото». В тот раз Сани катался по полу с восторженными воплями, что это универсальный дисс, а феминистки, наконец, потекут.   
Ну а вот теперь проблема на проблеме. Если Нат не в вытрезвителе каталажки, то о нем приходится узнавать, прости господи, от Зико.   
\- Мне придется… - Сани развел руками на руле, не придумав пока, что придется.   
Нат спас, как всегда, перебив:  
\- Я уеду. К матери. Поживу у нее, помою тарелки.   
Сани издал непонятный, разочарованный звук. Ему показалось, что все плохо. Даже не понятно, что хуже – если Дэун врет ему сейчас, чтобы отделаться, или если подастся обратно на гиблую родину.


	9. Электроовцы-агрессоры

Сани походил на Энгри Бёрд, хоть заряжай им рогатку и стреляй по свиньям. Возможно, это настало его время отдавать кармический долг за все те разы, когда ближние (и дальние) заслуженно обзывали жопой: за короткие полчаса с момента пробуждения он успел облиться кофе и нарушить на светофоре, а теперь неотвратимо опаздывал на утреннее свидание с Зионом.   
Не в его характере было заморачиваться на любые житейские пустяки (и он бы и сегодня не стал), но было кое-что, одна вещь, хуже кофейного ожога под штанами и письма счастья со штрафом в завтрашней корреспонденции, в десяток раз: встречаться с Зионом он очень не хотел.   
С всезнающим этим его Бульдоженькой Кушем.   
Дав себе отдышаться секунд десять после лестницы, Сани тихо постучал в дверь приемной и решил войти без разрешения (и так опоздал чёрт знает на сколько).  
Кисок решил заскочить в шефу (шефам) перед началом рабочего дня по банальнейшему бытовому вопросу: в YG, как у любой приличной компании, имелся свой кейтеринг – незаметные бесшумные тененьки в годах засыпали зернами кофемашины, опускали посуду в посудомойку и по утрам наполняли вазочки в микрокухнях батончиками и апельсинами, а холодильники свежими бутерами.  
Так вот AOMG подумали и решили, что тоже хотят нормального сервиса (бутеров) нахаляву и уговорили (вынудили) Кисока пойти завести разговор по этому поводу…  
YG не обеднеет – Кисок почти получил от Зиона разрешение пристроиться к кормушке, когда беседу прервал звонок. Почему-то Зион не вышел, а только отвернулся, и чтобы даже нечаянно не услышать, когда и во сколько у него встреча с детским ларингологом, Кисок принялся рассказывать Кушу анекдот про адвоката и блондинку в самолете.   
\- Она молча отдает ему пять баксов и отворачивается к иллюминатору.   
Куш заливается:  
\- Аха-ха-ха, - оглядывается на Зиона, который внимательно слушает трубку, и снова: - Аха-ха-ха.   
Неловко. Кисок соглашается на чай, и, пока Куш наливает и как он всегда по-собачьи морщит нос и промаргивает глаз, качает ножкой на колене.   
Кто-то стучит, Кисок поднимает голову посмотреть.   
Почему-то когда Сани его видит, то пытается еще раз шагнуть, прямо в дверь, которую только что открыл. Дверь звенит, Сани роняет свой планшет (или падает следом за ним на пол).   
На шум многочисленных падений и ударов поворачивается даже Зион.   
Кисок с Кушем подбегают помочь встать и подобрать все, что Сани развалил по полу.   
\- Эк вас угораздило, - сокрушается Куш, протягивая планшет хозяину. – Осторожнее надо быть.   
Кисок думает, что никогда не видел вредного и наглого Сани таким… застигнутым врасплох. С ним редко случается, что он вспоминает про свой правый глаз, но вот сейчас ему неловко за то, что он немножко как будто из фильма ужасов, как у покойника, и, наверно, пугает.   
\- Тебя тоже вызвали? – спрашивает Сани, искренне не представляя, что будет делать с ответом. – Нас вместе?  
\- А, - Кисок, наконец-то, соображает, что могло вывести Сани из душевного равновесия настолько, что он врезался в дверь, и машет рукой: – Нет-нет, у меня личное. Я почти ушел.   
Изо всех сил пытаясь сделать вид, что он не втрескался в дверь, Сани усаживается на край похожего на букву «Т» стола и утыкается носом в планшет.   
Какая несуразица с ним произошла.   
Кисок получает у Зиона какую-то бумажку и прощается, пожимая Кушу руку. И ему протягивает тоже.   
\- Я не кусаюсь, - улыбается на секундную заминку Сани коснуться его ладони.   
Прежде чем начать, Зион смотрит на часы и вежливо извиняется – наверно, даже не заметил, что Сани опоздал.   
\- Так какие у тебя новости?   
Как хороший, ответственный куратор, Сани открывает на планшете профили всех своих подопечных. Жалуется на Вербала, который хочет отжать у него вокалиста.  
\- Для Джинтэ я бы не пожалел, - улыбается Зион.   
\- Мне и не жалко, но это уже третий, - соглашается Сани, делая себе пометочку «З. разрешил».  
Можно двигать дальше.  
Дальше, к сожалению, на экране всплывает профиль Блэк Ната.   
Сани быстро пролистывает, как так и надо.   
\- Близняшки вот собрались в Китай… - Сани только чтобы что-нибудь сказать.  
\- Напомни сдать токены перед отъездом, - Зион как вежливая машина. – Подключаться к системе из Китая мы все еще не имеем права.   
Сигнализируя, что услышал, Сани кивает и листает дальше.   
Снова Нат. Снова его быстренько в низ экрана.   
\- Думаю, это сегодня все.   
Буквально три минуты – и Энгри Бёрд Сани свободен пойти вломить утреннего люля одной свинье.   
Но путь к свободе надежно охраняет Человек-Член.   
\- Как интересно, - говорит Куш (и в его мерзком вежливом голосе действительно жуть сколько интереса), подкладывая Зиону на стол планшет с чем-то, чего Сани, понятное дело, со своего места не разглядеть, - что происходит у вас с одним профилем в последнюю неделю.   
«Когда ты, урод, спать успеваешь», - зло думает Сани.   
А Куш щурится, как довольная собака, под удивлённым и помрачневшим взглядом Зиона.   
«Куш раскопал для Зиона косточку. Мерзкий Сани ее прятал, а Куш раскопал, - морг-морг. – Куш молде-е-ец, Куш хорошой пёс»  
\- Ты блокируешь профиль Блэк Ната всю неделю, - Зион водит пальцем по планшету.   
\- У меня же есть на это право, - огрызается Сани.   
Хуже не придумаешь, когда Зион отчитывает. Вот на секретаря его мерзкого хрен положить сам господь велел, а когда начинается эта богадельная проповедь…  
\- И у нас есть право, - внушительно, отчетливо говорит Зион, так что волей-неволей начинаешь чувствовать себя отменнейшим отбросом. Сани же пришел в Программу, как сам уверял, потому что считает ее лучшим из того, что удалось построить за последние полвека, - знать, что происходит. Чтобы суметь помочь.   
\- Спасибо, я знаю, - еще разок огрызается Сани. – Я свободен?  
«Я тебя не держу», - Зион разводит руками.   
Все равно же Сани теперь знает, что недалеко убежал и не все спрятал. Куш бдит и усмехается, провожая его взглядом. 

 

Квайетту, может, очки нужны, чтобы поддерживать образ (Дока нету вставить: педофила), потому что глаз у него, как у орла:  
\- Где ты это взял? – он поддевает указательным пальцем штучку, похожую на маленький кулончик (на нем серебристая, как звезда, буква «А»), висящую над столом Бобби на тонкой металлической шее настольной лампы.   
И смотрит из-за своих стекол колко (Бобби впервые примеривает это нехорошее чувство на себе).   
Кулончик Бобби нашел у себя в кармане наутро после приключений с Мино и его бомжедругом-эксгибиционистом. Собственно, дэуновский это – когда убегали от полиции, Нат его потерял. Все втроем упали шарить в темноте по асфальту, Нат говорил, что слышал, как прозвенело.   
Ну, Бобби повезло, подобрал – и дальше побежали. Отдать вот забыл. Если честно, думал что не очень надо. Думал, обычная бирюлька. Когда-нибудь Мино сам зашел бы, и тогда бы Бобби, может, вспомнил и вернул.   
Однако же надо было соображать, что смотрящий скальпелями очочных стеклышек Квайетт на дух не переносил YG, все, связанное с Audiophilia, называл лицемерным и идиотическим и, естественно, всяких разных Мино, с которыми Бобби водит дружбу, тоже не одобрял.   
Поэтому Бобби почесал нос, как шелудивый пес, и сказал:  
\- Нашел.   
\- Может, ты еще и не знаешь, что это такое? – издевнулся Квайетт над юным привирающим дружком.  
\- Не, - своим натуральным, низким голосом отказался тот.   
\- Забавно, - пробормотал Квайетт.   
Теперь, вроде, уже не врет.   
\- Это их так называемый токен, - большим пальцем Квайетт надавил на серебристую «А», и из миниатюрной штучки вытолкнуло мини-порт, как на съемном диске.   
\- А-а-а…  
Чего Бобби мог сказать? Он же не думал об этой штуке нисколько. И уж точно не где она может пригодиться.  
\- А с тем своим другом… Ханбин, кажется? Ты еще общаешься с ним? – спросил Квайетт. 

 

\- Открывай! Я тебе втащу щас, не унесешь…  
Дэун почесал хозяйство и устранил препятствие двери между собой и злым-презлым лицом Сани.   
\- Пьешь, да? – принюхался любимый куратор.   
От Ната пахло. Но почему-то консервированной рыбой.   
Он сделал скорбное лицо и посторонился, чтобы Сани мог войти.   
\- А чё рожа такая опухшая? – Сани вторгся в мизерную квартирку (похожую на собачий угол, если честно) и вертелся-искал – бутылки там, грязные бабские трусы, окурки. Но вместо этого нашелся воняющий мусорный пакет на полу, который неделю назад как надо было выбросить (от него не спасало даже открытое окно), засохшая посуда в раковине и банка консервированной в масле рыбы с торчащей из нее вилкой. – Почему на телефон не отвечаешь?   
\- Извини, я спал, - промямлил Нат и уселся на пол, собирая исписанные листочки.   
Вот и хрен знает, что с ним делать.   
Единственной странной вещью, которая казалась этой кварртирке (собачьему углу) чужеродной, была розовая коробочка с аккуратно прилепленным бантиком – так прелестно его шлепают только в магазине.   
\- Это подарок. Матери, - пояснил Дэун.   
Ну, Сани поставил коробочку на место.   
\- У тебя что, режим покаяния включился?   
\- Нет, - просто отказался Нат. – Я же сказал, что поеду. Вот допишу только…   
И указал на листочки.   
Сани, которого утром отымел Куш, теперь имел свой собственный скотский характер – ему опять стало жалко и неловко, но чё с этим делать?  
Он нервно потыкал вилкой в консерву. Совершенно зря: разбудилась такая вонища…  
\- Господи, как давно это рыба сдохла??   
\- Год назад, - ответил Нат. – Это консерва.   
«Уел, что ли, бесючий?» - посмотрел Сани. А потом скомандовал:  
\- Давай, это все говно убрал быстро и пошли за нормальной едой. Я тебе куплю, если сам не можешь.   
Раз сказали, Дэун поднялся на свои длинные костлявые ходилки и побрел к пакету. В ужасе Сани, прежде чем пакет затронули, убежал к окну и высунулся наружу.   
Что-то в этом парне никакого энтузиазма. Ходит как обморочный, шорты-паруса с костей спадывают.   
Куда это годится?  
\- ОЙ, вонь какая, господи, уноси скорей…

 

До боббиного дружка доходило, как до жирафа, долго и трудно. Квайетт хмыкал, но не вмешивался – пускай-ка Бобби сам его уговаривает, тем более что у этого Ханбина от квайеттовских очков до сих пор мурашки, он натягивает капюшон толстовки и морщится.   
А Бобби-то загорелся.   
По дороге в квартиру Ханбина (которая и правда ничего так теперь выглядит, наверное, он все-таки больше не занимается унитазами) Квайетт поделился идеей, которая пришла ему в голову по поводу этого неожиданного токена (интересно, чей он? Бобби же знает, но не говорит): как уничтожить систему, основанную на ограничениях?   
Верно. Уничтожить их.   
Квайетт вернулся в эту страну, чтобы раскачать лодку, доставить ненавистной системе побольше неприятностей.   
И теперь он нутром чувствовал: да, это оно. Шанс, которого он терпеливо дожидался, вежливо выкая всяким господам митра джинам, будь они не ладны.   
\- Но… - Ханбин не знал, куда деться. Зачем Бобби опять к нему пришел? – Это неправильно, я не могу…  
\- Он не может, - не удержался Квайетт.   
Ох, зря он распереживался, ему по возрасту нельзя. Вот этот маленький преданный «Бло-хёну» трусишка откажется, токен не сработает – калеки из YG окажутся не такими калеками.   
\- Мы же ничего такого не будем делать, - настаивал Бобби. – Только проверим, получится ли.   
\- А если получится? – морщится Ханбин.   
Всякие эти штучки… Когда логинишься под чужим именем, можно получить массу часов приятной беседы со службой безопасности. Ведь так, кажется?  
\- Тебе тоже интересно посмотреть? – лучится Бобби. - На то, что там хранится?   
Ханбин все еще мнется, но ему и так противно, что Бобби считает его трусом и предателем. Поэтому он чешет нос и неуверенно говорит:  
\- Ладно. Но только посмотрим, - усаживаясь за свой ноутбук.   
С почтительного (фе вас близко к себе наблюдать) Квайетт вытягивает шею. Ханбин логинится в систему YG со скоростью геймера с младых ногтей, и Бобби наконец-то видит эту хрень, про которую где только ни слышал.   
Закрытая корпоративная сеть, похожая на унылую социальную сеть.   
Бобби протягивает другу токен.   
Когда он включается, буква «А» подсвечивается белым. Перезагруженный профиль Ханбина обретает новое меню «Audiophilia», которое выпадывает дропдауном.   
Его первая строчка – «Хранилище».  
\- Вот же интересненько, - радуется Бобби, тихо отбирая у Ханбина ноутбук. – Тебе повезло, хён. Все сработало.   
Ханбин вздрагивает, когда Квайетт из-за его спины усмехается:  
\- Никогда не путай свое везение с чужим распиздяйством.   
Шустренько Бобби раскрывает многочисленные разделы медиатеки: альбомы, микстейпы, треки…   
\- Тут реально гигабайты, - ошалело комментирует Ханбин. – Чей это токен? У него есть доступ ко всему.   
\- И токен при этом не именной, - иронизирует Квайетт. – Какая безответственность.   
Ханбину кажется (правильно кажется), что он от души издевается. Это неправильно, это…  
\- Потому что о потерянном токене надо докладывать сразу же, - выглядит так, будто Ханбин оправдывает любименького Бло и свою компашку. – Это первое правило.   
\- Бу-бу-бу, правило, - передразнивает Бобби. – Это значит, что у нас мало времени. Скачаем?  
Его палец на тачпаде зависает над значком загрузки.   
Ох как Ханбину это не нравится. Теперь уже без мыслей о том, какое наказание понесет потерявший токен хозяин, а только о себе самом – это его компьютер.   
Это, блин, его интерент, его аккаунт, его адрес, его…  
\- Это мой компьютер, - страшным голосом напоминает Ханбин.   
Квайетт вставляет свои пять копеек:  
\- Пойдешь в полицию, скажешь, что украли, - может, будет еще из этого парня толк.   
Бобби внимательно смотрит на ханбиновское лицо, его палец там же, где и был. Странные этим мгновения, когда приходится решать. За кого-то.   
\- Ладно-ладно, не буду, - Бобби выпрямляется. – А то у тебя лицо позеленело.   
Он выдергивает токен из ноутбука и наматывает его цепочку на палец.   
Квайетт торопится, успеть надо много. Ах да: и не забыть порадовать Дока и попросить еще маленько денег провернуть делишко – уж вряд ли станет отказываться. 

 

\- Где ты столько набрал? – удивляется Квайетт, но его радостный голос Бобби бы не узнал, наверное.  
Неуважительно грубо для такой дорогостоящей техники Донгын бросает на стол еще ноутбук, парочку планшетов и горку мобильников:  
\- Дак тьма охотников помочь.   
\- А где хозяева этого… - Бобби кивает на аппараты, - этого всего?  
\- Отправятся в полицию, как только мы закончим, - по-бесовски подмигивает Донгын.   
В подвале YDG как в офисе у хороших айтишников: количество процессоров на квадратный метр превышает количество людей раз в семь-десять. Бобби чувствует себя неотъемлемым персонажем хакерского мувика.   
Чувак говорит:  
\- Мы хакнули сети всех твоих соседей, Донгын. Ну и твою тоже, чтобы ты не выделялся, - и Бобби на него смотрит с уважением и чуть ли слюни не пускает. Бейзик странный, на личико милый, но упоротый. – Но из-за этого скорость у нас черепашья…  
\- Подите в жопу, сударь, - отзывается парнишка с дредами, - лично у меня террабайт.   
Бейзик чешет нос:  
\- Толку-то? Они же мониторят. Щас засекут нагрузку в сто раз больше месячной и быстренько вытянут провод из своего сервака.   
\- Ой да ладно, - отмахивается чувак с дредами. – Спорим, они проснутся только завтра?   
Бобби нихрена не понимает, о чем беседуют умные люди, но радуется. Разве он не говорил еще? Если досюда он еще сомневался, правильно ли то, что они делают, то теперь уверовал – значит, он не один, кто думает, что этого всего быть не должно.   
Никого нельзя ограничивать.   
Тот же Бейзик тоже. Был бы другого мнения, сидел бы дома, нянчил бы ребенка.   
Квайетт отвечает на звонок, кому-то радостно кивает, черкает на бумажечке. Потом подходит вручить ее Бейзику:  
\- Док раскопал американских парней, которые предоставили железо.   
Тот отзывается:  
\- Адреса, логины, пароли… Ах, как волнительно. Я подключусь к штатовским серверам! – и ржет.   
Квайетт кивает:  
\- Угу, там любят волокиту. Ох, сколько бесценных часов будет потрачено, чтобы потребовать закрыть к ним доступ.   
Когда, наконец, сбывается предсказанное Бейзиком, и все аккаунты лочатся, а Хранилище становится недоступным, то… ну, процентов десять они оттуда выкачали.   
Квайетт протягивает Бобби токен:  
\- На. Вернешь хозяину? – смеется. – Ладно, тогда передам на рисепшен как утерянное.   
С той стороны стойки Донгын скалит кривые зубы: Квайетт – это зло во плоти, и если кто-то так не думал…  
Но больше Донгыну вот что интересно:  
\- Чё ты всем этим занимаешься? Надо оно тебе?  
Принимая от него неизменный стакан с мятой, лаймом и льдом, Квайетт кивает:  
\- Вот и Док то же говорит. Говорит, я рублю сук, на котором сижу.   
\- Да уж… - размышляет Донгын. – Поднапустить говна в систему, без которой у тебя не было бы столько денег… Да не идиот ли ты?  
Квайетт с достоинством отвечает:  
\- Надо уметь различать поведение идиотическое от поведения благородного… - И внезапно вспоминает: - А не забыл ли ты включить в рассылку человека, которого мы все до смерти любим?  
\- Обижаешь, - дует губы Донгын.   
\- Пу-у-уф… Разлетелись, как ласточки.  
Вместо ежемесячного промоушена этой ночью все завсегдатаи заведения Донгына (и много еще кто… из слитых CRM-баз) получат мейл со ссылкой на недоступные прежде медиафайлы. 

 

Уличный свет сочится в полоски жалюзи. Куш за ним наблюдает. Мечтают ли бульдоги об электроовцах?  
Наверно.   
Куш поправляет подушку и переворачивается на другой бок. Мигает опять.   
Зион говорит, что у него нервный тик и ему надо к врачу.   
Куш только не ходит к докторам, в принципе. Это они с Чульгу оба такие проблемные Зиону достались, пусть мучается.   
Думая, что раз не спится, можно сходить посмотреть, как там Чульгу, Куш встает, выковыривается из одеяла, плетется.   
Дело ясное, что дело темное. Дело ясное, кто-то тут в шкапе проживает, по ночам вылезает, одеяло на пол сдергивает, подушку тоже. Зачем нам подушка? На зайце же удобнее спать – утром на щеке след от пластмассового носа.   
Кряхтя, Куш возвращает кровать примерно на место вокруг свистящего простуженным носом Чульгу.   
Он реально похож на пса, который ночью слоняется по дому и бдит на посту, даже когда засыпает.   
Напившись чем-то около литра воды (говорят, помогает заснуть), Куш ползет обратно в спальню.   
\- Ну вот, блин, и тут то же самое, - снова поправляет одеяльце, втаскивает его обратно на кровать.   
По его представлениям, сейчас четвертый час ночи, и он тянется к мобильнику проверить.   
А там свежее мыло с шокирующим заголовком «Хранилище Audiophilia, добро пожаловать».   
Куш думает, что: молодцы, хорошо пошутили. А завтра он найдет, кто. И спросит зачем.   
Вот только не пошутили, получается. Все охранявшееся так тщательно (или не так уж тщательно, как теперь кажется) в виде списка папочек-ссылочек, как на FTP.   
\- Ёб твою мать, - громко, выразительно, с большим чувством произносит Куш.  
Рядом Зион подлетает на постели с тихим шёпотом:  
\- Что у тебя случилось?  
Глядя на него, мигающего спросонья, Куш мрачно думает, что случилась абсолютная и беспросветная пизда. И, к сожалению, отхватит ее лучшие части именно Зион, от которого он так старательно пытался отгребать проблемы.   
Не получилось.


	10. Горячее ленивое солнце раз, равнодушное небо два

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> я снова принес Имани  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VVwvhwByfqs

Посильнее толкая стеклянную дверь, чтобы она не пришибла шагающего следом Грея, Кисок толкует о наболевшем:  
\- Жара такая, я ведь сколько раз просил убирать в холодильник! Так нет, они все-таки траванулись!..   
Грей из-за его спины посмеивается – у кого как, а в AOMG все проблемы: где пожрать и как потом не обосраться – …  
И тут Саймон издает неприличный, режущий по ушам вопль и спиной выносит его обратно в коридор, как кого-то с того света увидел.   
На звук визга Бёнюн поднимает стриженную на манер монаха, почти под ноль голову посмотреть, но, видимо, большого интереса для него тут нету, так что он опять утыкается носом в сложенные на груди ладошки и продолжает беззвучно двигать губами.   
Прямо напротив входа на стене висит распятие – две тоненькие черные лакированные реечки накрест. Вчера его тут не было.   
\- Что это за х-х… - Кисок возмущенно показывает пальцем, материться на религиозный атрибут считает неприемлемым, а поэтому с трудом находит слов рассказать, как он недоволен. – Зачем это? Кто это повесил?  
Бёнюн начинает тихо раскачиваться, как в трансе: видимо, вопли мешают ритму беззвучного молебна.   
На этого верующего, Кисок уже в курсе, можно только плюнуть, но…  
\- Ты-то чё делаешь? Тоже туда же? – Грей коротко и не так усердно, как Бёнюн, но тоже что-то бормочет, встав перед черным крестом.   
Целует свой крестик, на цепочке с шеи, и бесшумными шагами направляется дальше по коридору.   
У Саймона нету слов.  
\- Совсем крыша поехала… - других слов просто нету.   
Мимо него, покинутого религиозными ревнителями, по коридору тихо шлепает One. После короткого взгляда на стену его глаза опускаются в пол и наполняются непонятно откуда взявшимся смирением.  
\- И ТЫ туда же? – Кисок, который просто переварить не может, цепляется к Уану и за плечо разворачивает к себе – посмотреть в застыженное лицо.   
Мелкий отмахивается и ловко скрывается в туалете.   
Саймон в шоке.   
Он говорит (громко, нарочно на весь коридор и чтобы до закоулков – или где там прячется Грей - достало):  
\- Все, я ухожу! Развели тут паперть... Пойте теперь свои псалмы, без меня. Ясно?  
И действительно уходит.   
Минуты через две закончив читать, Бёнюн поднимается с пола. Сворачивает коврик, на котором сидел, надевает обратно крестик, убирает под футболку и застегивает замком куртки на груди. 

В YG народу, как на базаре в воскресный день, заняты все диванчики. Митра снова говорит не «Вы» и «Не соблаговолите ли», а рявкает:  
\- Увести задержанных! – зло отпивая остывшего кофе – спать, по всей видимости, этой ночью (а, возможно, и завтрашней) он опять не будет.   
Сам себе кивая, Куш соглашается, что Митру Джина сейчас лучше не трогать, и направляется прямиком к Табло, чтобы тот по-приятельски намекнул о возможных путях выхода из сложившейся ситуации.   
А Табло точно знает. Слухи и Тукуц утверждают, что Дэниел Арманд Ли покинул кабинет Президента красный, как рак, и злой, как собака.   
\- Что я никак не могу понять, - поделился Табло, отключая звук на телевизоре, - так это журналистской истерии.   
\- Ну-у-у… - Куш оставил без аргумента, вместо него почесал шею – вряд ли от него ждали комментариев.   
Что скажешь тут? Радостные СМИ с утра трубят, как мощно обосралась власть (которой они еще вчера лизали жопу).   
Стоя на пороге, Куш мялся с лицом проштрафившегося школьника и не больно этого скрывал. Табло сейчас может доказать, почему он тут главный.   
Конечно, если ему не наплевать на Зиона, на самого Куша и Audiophilia, в которую столько было вложено сил и средств. Кто он на самом деле, вот в чем вопрос.   
\- Ладно, - вздохнул Табло и слез со своего стола, на котором уныло сидел, держа пульт от телевизора в руках. – Мы не можем всех скачавших слитые файлы привести в YG и запереть. У нас места больше нет.   
Куш кивнул:  
\- Ага, - Митру бы клонировать, конечно.   
\- Как я хочу домой, - внезапно заявил Табло.   
Куш повозился (где он там стоял, возле порога), ответил:  
\- Так я тоже хочу, - и посмотрел прямо на Табло.   
У него тоже ребенок, у него, в конце концов, дома намного больше, чем на этой так называемой работе, которая в дни, как этот, напоминает цирк-шапито. Все как у самого Табло.   
Их самый нутряной, общий интерес – положить конец истерии, которая разворачивается бутоном на экране обеззвученного телевизора.   
\- Ладно, - еще разок повторил Табло. – Прямо скажу – дела у нас плохи, а вас, - он выделил, - еще хуже.   
Куш отозвался:  
\- Так и как же быть?   
Тут Табло захотелось походить по кабинету. Он пересек его наискосок, до стола с журналами. Взял один.   
\- Хорошо бы найти виноватого. Да с космической скоростью.   
Вот, собственно, то единственное, зачем Куш приходил. Ему остается только кивнуть:  
\- Понятно, - и покинуть помещение.   
Не то чтобы он сам не догадался, чего больше всего хочет Президент при сложившихся обстоятельствах. Но что на самом деле важно: чтобы козлом отпущения не стал Зион. 

 

Без лишней истерии Зион заставил себя принять болезненную мысль: в этом кожаном кресле он последний день. В крайнем случае – неделю.   
Ничего такого непереживаемого в этом нет. Да ведь?  
Наверное, он в самом деле не справлялся. Иначе почему бы это случилось?   
Журналисты совали микрофон в лицо (и вот это было неприятно), спрашивая:  
\- Как вы думаете, какое количество информации неизвестным удалось похитить? – и все это казалось до смерти фальшивым – «неизвестным», надо же.   
Все восемнадцать человек, заявившие в полицию об украденных ноутбуках и телефонах: лет десять, если не больше, Зион по утрам слушал их кураторов, докладывавших об успехах и проблемах.   
Не старался ли Зион помочь каждому? Не радовался за них?  
\- Десять процентов, - его негромкий голос обтянутые плюшем микрофоны могли и потерять.   
Зрителям новостного блока покажется, что Руководитель Audiophilia дезориентирован и обездвижен. Про «десять процентов» Зиону доподлинно известно от службы безопасности, но эти восемнадцать человек, обратившихся в полицию…  
Ни одна служба безопасности не высчитает процент людей, на самом деле считающих Audiophilia стоящей лояльности. Кто предаст, а кто нет – такого отчета не существует.   
Зион считает себя преданным, а свое дело законченным. Бесконечные звонки, надрывающие телефон, заставляют повторять, твердо и вежливо, как запрограммированный идиот:  
\- Да, прошу вас закрыть доступ к ресурсам вне Кореи, - последний указ Марии Антуанетты.   
Последнему дураку понятно, какие счета придут YG за дневную блокировку интернета.   
Компании теряют прибыль, кривые акций устремляются на дно… Зиону неимоверно хочется сдаться, сбежать домой, к Чульгу – стучать пластмассовым молотком по батарее.   
Его функция любви проста и понятна: каша утром (а еще хуже к врачу) – он тебя не любит. Разрешил мультики после девяти – и ты герой.   
Вот будет интересно, если в восемнадцать он отправится в полицию с жалобой «папа кормил меня кашей».  
Поручиться нельзя, но Зиону больше не во что верить.  
В середине очередного нервного телефонного разговора Куш врывается к нему в кабинет и со значением опускает на стол токен. Дешевая цепочка свивается блестящей змейкой на столешнице из недешевой имитации дерева.   
Нехарактерно для себя, даже не извинившись, Зион кладет трубку.  
\- Думаю, это то, что мы искали, - выдает Куш.   
Он в рубашке в бледную голубую полосочку, которая не выглядит и не является свежей, украшенная под мышками пятнами пота от раскалившейся снаружи жары. Может быть, тоже из-за нее, Куш дышит тяжело и вытирает со лба, мучительно мигая, поясняет:  
\- Токен, который использовали, чтобы получить доступ.   
Ему кажется, что надо, потому что Зион смотрит на цепочку как на разлагающийся труп.   
\- Чей?   
Отвечая истинную правду, Куш говорит:  
\- Еще не знаю, - пока еще только краешком болящей сердцевины осознавая, почему Зион такой пораженный, неприязненный взгляд понимает взглянуть на него.   
Зиону все было ясно и без визита к Табло. У Куша простое мерило: с одной стороны он сам и Чульгу – на противоположной все остальные.   
Угадайте, которая чашка перевесит.   
Он рад будет, если разрешат всех ненужных закопать и сверху нагрести горку земли, как собаке.   
Только Зион ему не разрешал. Ему это противно, к черту, задаром не надо…  
\- Нашел, кого подставить? – спрашивает Зион. – Кого можно просто взять и вычеркнуть, да?  
Что Куш пообещал хозяину токена? Сказал ли, что с ним будет? Или, постойте, собрался использовать втемную какого-нибудь неудачника?  
Редко, очень редко Зион позволяет себе использовать слова, которые заденут. Обычно он молчит, даже если может и должен поставить на место. А вот сейчас он преуспел.   
\- Так вот, значит, как ты обо мне на самом деле думаешь, - отвечает Куш. 

 

С трудом веря тому, что слышит, Сани переспрашивает:  
\- Что-о?   
Но это не с его ухом что-то не в порядке. Ему не кажется на фоне истерии по ТВ. Нат говорит:  
\- Я потерял токен.   
Офигеть.   
Сани поворачивается к телевизору, в котором с утра – дурдом. Выключает его нахер, спрашивая:  
\- Когда?   
Вот же прелестно: сегодня закончился лимит его блокировок. Вся информация о том, как Дэун каждый рассвет предыдущей недели встречал в вытрезвителе или каталажке, отправилась прямиком к Кушу.   
А утром еще СМИ бомбануло шакальим восторгом: Хранилище Audiophilia вскрыли и десятую часть выпотрошили.   
Сани не больно волновало, но мысль, непривеченная, судорожная, прокралась – а если это дэуновский токен поучаствовал?  
\- Не знаю, - признается Нат. – Неделю назад, может, два дня…  
С одной стороны его можно было понять. Возможно, он был единственным, для кого Audiophilia стала нужнее и больше жизни, священной. Еще в первые дни Нат выкачал столько, сколько остальные за год-полтора. Он мог естественно забыть о токене, имея уже загруженные гигабайты.   
Дэун поясняет, как так вышло:  
\- Мне надо было кое-что посмотреть, а токена нет. Я все обыскал, но найти не могу.   
\- Ты телевизор смотришь? – вдруг перебил хён.   
\- У меня его нет, - напомнил Дэун.   
\- Вот и ладно, - порадовался Сани. – И не смотри. Ты же у матери?   
\- Нет, - сказал Дэун. – Проспал и опоздал на автобус.   
Все равно. Сани казалось, что это никак не может быть Дэун. Он просто… случайность, никак не имеющая отношения к тому, что показывает телевизор.   
\- Ладно, - пообещал Сани. – Я сейчас позвоню, твой токен заблокируют, и… Уезжай все-таки, - посоветовал на прощанье. – Вечерним автобусом. 

 

Зион сидел с разноцветным мячом в руках в позе умирающего лебедя, на коленках. Как будто даже удержать легкий пластиковый мяч сил не было, тот выпал и укатился к дивану.   
Куш нарочно от него отвернулся.   
Они не разговаривают с обеда. Служба безопасности подтвердила, что токен, с которым логинились восемнадцать «украденных» устройств – именно тот, что принес Куш.   
Последнее, что добило Зиона – его идентификатор зарегистрирован на Блэк Ната, того большого ребенка, которому он месяц назад отправил специально собранный плейлист.   
Выходило, что Куш не виноват – надо было перед ним извиниться, но Зион не мог себя заставить.   
Так и молчал.   
Чульгу, как у него всегда хорошо получается, все понял и почувствовал: бегал от одного к другому то с мячом, то с книжкой. Тщетно искал заставить заниматься чем-то втроем.   
Выглядело душещипательно, но Зион не мог себя заставить…  
Прочирикавший птичками дверной звонок (ничего хорошего в принципе не обещающий) даже показался дверью на свободу. Зион поднялся и пошел открывать.   
Сверх всех возможных ожиданий за дверью стоял Табло. В обычной человеческой одежде – кроссовках и олимпийке, как будто решил по-приятельски заскочить после пробежки. Улыбнулся широко:  
\- Здравствуйте-е…   
Отвешивая почтительный жест «пожалуйста, проходите», Зион даже не скривился – Табло мог и знать. Несмотря на то, что Зион своей рукой закрыл доступ к информации о зарегистрированном браке всем, кроме своих и Куша родителей и сестер.   
Как и надо было ожидать, Куш не смог удержать любопытного Чульгу. Тот появился в дверях гостиной с многострадальным зайцем за ухо и вопросом:  
\- Кто пвишел?   
Табло усмехнулся и с достоинством разоблачился:  
\- Я.   
Сколько он успел рассмотреть из коридора (и в комнату, на пороге которой за спиной мальчика нарисовался хмурый Куш в вытянутых на коленках спортивных штанах), в квартире можно было заметить удивительное количество вещей, способных извлекать звуки: игрушечный барабан, клавесин, мигающий огоньками метроном, разбросанные пищалки.   
Плюс внушительный синтезатор Куша с крутящимся стулом и нотным держателем.   
Заинтересованный маленький Чульгу подошел поближе, спрашивая:   
\- А ты кто?  
Зион думал, что он назовется «Табло», потому что величественное «Дэниел Арманд Ли» Чульгу попросту не запомнит и не повторит.   
Однако Табло именно это и сделал, неожиданное:  
\- Дэ-ни-ел, - произнес как гармонию, повышая тон, - Ар-р-р… манд, - два рубленых такта, - Ли-и-и, - как «ля».   
\- Дэ-ни-ел Ав-в-манд Ли-и, - повторил Чульгу, удивив даже Зиона.   
Табло восхитился:  
\- Так. Будем знакомы, - и пожал маленькую ручку.   
Видно было, Чульгу бы и дальше стал расспрашивать, но Куш уволок его за рубашку обратно в комнату. Извинившись взглядом, Зион указал рукой в кухню, как всегда засранную по самое не могу, но Табло внимания не обратил (или сделал вид), спросив вместо всего:  
\- У него Audiohilia? – показав рукой неопределенно за стену.   
Зион просто мотнул головой – не сейчас. Сейчас ему не хочется ни о чем рассказывать.   
Табло погрустнел. Сказал:  
\- Ладно… К сожалению, меня к вам привел рабочий вопрос. Или нет, скорее, это мое личное желание не позволить Вам, Зион, сделать глупость.   
В гостиной Чульгу сидел у Куша на коленках и монотонным голосом приставал:  
\- А зачем он пвишел? Он пвишел к папе?  
Куш даже не прислушивался. Ссадил Чульгу с себя, попросил:  
\- Поиграй немножко один, - и, закрыв дверь поплотнее, вышел.   
Говоря:  
\- Поймите, все, что было сделано, - сервера в Штатах, взломанные сети, список, по которому отправили письма – на это нужны деньги и связи, которых у Кима Дэуна просто нет. Он не виноват, - Зион покосился на появившегося Куша, тихо навалившегося на косяк.   
\- Я и не говорю, что он виноват во взломе, - Табло немножко растерял обычное благодушие и говорил тихо, но возмущенно. – Я говорю о Вас. Вы прекрасно справлялись со своей работой, и я не думаю, что мы сможем после того, как Вы уйдете, найти человека лучше.   
Табло казалось, что Куш пришел, чтобы помочь убедить Зиона взглянуть на все это глазами взрослого человека, который не будет играть в благородство.   
Но тот молчал.   
Смотрел (и ему казалось, что Зион сейчас окончательно обострится углами своего лица и тела, истончится и исчезнет) и думал, что уйдет тоже. Кушу казалось, интуитивно, что ему не стоит (лезть) стараться – Зион не переступит через какого-то несчастного. Даже если ради них все – не имеет значения.   
Печально, что в итоге, наверно, закончится этот вопреки всем тайный брак и игра в счастливую семью, которая для них обоих любимая тихая заводь с проблемами и соплями.   
Не замечая, что делает, Зион натер шею до красных полос. И попытался найти слова, чтобы его поняли (но больше раздражался):  
\- Вам нужно публично линчевать виноватого, так? Больше ничего не нужно, так ведь? – Табло сморщился. – Я виноват. Пусть это буду я. У меня было все, у Дэуна – ничего. Наказывать надо голову, а не руки.   
\- И все же розгами порют по заднице, - перебил Табло. – Позвольте заметить, раз уж Вы сами вспомнили о своих… responsibility – что Программа потеряет, если Вы уйдете. Пользу, которую Вы уже не принесете, придется вычесть из будущего ввереных Вам, Зион, людей… Неужели Вы не хотите больше приносить в эту жизнь добро и пользу?  
Когда Зион резко отвернулся к темному окну, Куш подумал, что Табло удалось затронуть что-то важное, правильное, необходимое. Молитвы не в стиле Куша, но он бы хотел.   
Сделай это. Согласись. Только один раз.   
Чёрт тебя побери.


	11. АОМГ

Откуда-то из прошлого века доставшийся двери его квартиры (элитный район в старой части города имеет свои недостатки и газовое отопление) замок открывается огромным ключом, который Сани поворачивает на три оборота из четырех и замирает – он ждал, что ему позвонят.   
Что это будет Куш, который вежливо скажет:  
\- Не появитесь у меня? В ближайшее время было бы здорово.  
Теперь убегать не в интересах Сани. Нутром практичного, делового человека, он уже успел почувствовать нерадостные перспективы на горизонте.   
Сани говорит:  
\- Да, в пределах часа, - без дальнейших любезностей отключает Куша и пытается повернуть ключ в четвертый, последний раз.   
А потом в пятый, в пятый, еще раз. Пока до него не доходит, что не поворачивается потому, что дверь уже открыта. 

 

На листочках распечатка лога протокола доступа: таблица сессий подключений к системе. С одиннадцати вечера до трех утра – разная длительность, разные логины, но одна и та же подпись сертификата токена.   
«4defsaf…»  
Зарегистрирован за Блэк Натом.   
Всеми десятью пальцами в волосах уничтожая утреннюю укладку, Сани сидит за столом в кабинете Куша и тупо смотрит на эти поганые листки.   
Вспоминает, как позавчера, заставив Ната навести порядок в квартире, вместе с ним сидел на полу (больше у него сидеть негде) за министоликом, трескал получившийся у Дэуна из купленных им продуктов простецкий ужин.   
И поддерживал его планы на будущее, когда Нат вернулся бы c бесприютной родины обратно в Сеул.   
Началась бы другая, новая жизнь. Так?  
\- Только одно скажи мне, пожалуйста, - глухим голосом просит Сани. С расстановкой говорит, с дрожью: - Какой, мать твою, ёбаный хер помог тебе найти этот злосчастный токен?! КАК ты его вычислил?   
Зашел-вышел. Подключился, отключился. Скачал, запросил. В логах системы миллионы записей за одни только сутки.   
Что искать – надо знать.   
Сани поворачивается, готовый плюнуть Кушу в лицо, пока тот стоит такой как всегда – с руками на груди, высокий и в дорогом костюме. Возвышается над ним и всем миром.   
\- Где я его нашел? – переспрашивает Куш. Его тоже достало все это. – Сел в машину, а эта вот дрянь болтается у меня за лобовым стеклом на дворнике.   
Как раз когда он вышел из офиса YG после разговора с Табло. Если бы он знал, что за тварь шутит так весело и знает так много (куда он ходит и где паркует машину, надо же) – как ему сразу стало бы легче, когда он перегрыз бы говнюку глотку.   
\- Так что не думай, что ты здесь самый униженный, - сказал Куш.   
Сани, впрочем, не услышал. У него тоже было в голове только про свое. Он спросил:  
\- Что будет с Натом?  
Куш расцепил руки с груди:  
\- Не знаю. Зион еще не решил.   
Как будто это была капелька надежды, Сани вскочил со стула.   
\- Можно поговорить с ним?  
\- Нет, - отказал Куш.   
Это не в его интересах. Он не может позволить Сани повлиять на и без того колеблющегося Зиона.   
\- Почему??? – подорвался Сани. Казалось, он перевозбужден сверх меры – Куш даже отступил от него на шаг. – Ты не понимаешь, о чем речь? Дэуна могут исключить из Программы!   
\- Я знаю, - ответил Куш. – Но нет.   
\- Почему? – повторил Сани.   
Куш собрал распечатки со стола и не глядя на Сани объяснил:  
\- Потому что я так сказал. 

 

Дэун нащупал телефон под столом, возле ноги, и сдвинул дергающуюся иконку телефонной трубки вправо.  
\- Ты у матери? – не здороваясь спросил Сани. – Господи, ты ведь уехал, да?  
Отложив ручку и листочек, в который переписывал «начисто» наконец-то правильный, за который было не стыдно текст, Дэун посмеялся:  
\- Нет. Представляешь, «вечерний» рейс в наш городок больше не ходит… Как все меняется…  
\- Твою мать…   
Сани сморщился, надавил пальцами на переносицу так, будто хотел сломать… себе что-нибудь.   
Когда из трубки запикало короткими гудками, Дэун удивился. Даже хотел перезвонить, думал, что случайно разъединило. 

 

Тукуц не в первый раз продемонстрировал не самую худшую сторону себя, когда обратился к единственному оставшемуся в приемной человеку (после катастрофы в середу толпа, наконец, рассосалась) – только этот и остался:  
\- Я не думаю, что Табло сегодня появится. Его куда-то срочно вызвали.   
\- Срочно? – переспросил посетитель.   
И рассмеялся нездоровым смехом.   
\- Если срочно, то… Все понятно, - кивнул Сани.   
Надо проверить мыло. Скоро же придет.   
\- Не хотите кофе? – просил Тукуц, преодолев какие-то неявные границы сострадания.   
Посетитель ответил:  
\- А он у вас с ядом? Какой вы используете?  
И удалился, душевно хлопнув дверью.   
В пределах часа мейл действительно пришел: как насмешка, скан протокола, подписанного – «Ким Хэсоль» и «Чон Кисок». Плюс сонм святейших присяжных: Табло, Грей и Куш. 

 

\- Ты так и не уехал? – спросил Сани.   
Сообразив все-таки, что к чему (за неимением телевизора, пришлось обратиться к интернету), Дэун кивнул:  
\- Нет, - вышло тихо и сочувствующе.   
С другого конца Сани издал странный звук, а потом проинформировал:  
\- Тебя исключают из программы, - остановился подумать и спросил. – Ты помнишь правила? То, на что я сказал обратить внимание?  
\- Желтый маркер?  
\- Да, - кивнул Сани. – Последний пункт.   
В трубке Дэун замолчал.   
Никогда Сани не думал, что доживет до такого. Судьба не относилась к нему слишком строго, и он не предполагал, что когда-нибудь придется.   
\- Я не смог ничего сделать… Да никто бы не…  
\- Ладно, - перебил Дэун. – Я понял, не надо.   
Настала очередь Сани молчать и дышать в трубку. А Нат даже постарался утешить:  
\- Не надо за меня переживать. Ты же знаешь, кому дают категорию «Д». Мы думаем об этом, не как другие люди. Нас – меня – это не пугает. Мы конченные…  
Вместо того, чтобы это слушать, Сани бы лучше прошелся по битым осколкам.   
В его голове образ Дэуна натянул на лицо вымученную, но свойственную ему улыбку – «для естественности».  
\- Все хорошо, хён, - сказал Нат. – Спасибо за все, что ты для меня сделал… Увидимся?  
\- Да, - твердо кивнул Сани.   
В следующей жизни. Она не будет такой говённой. Она не будет такой –   
Она не будет.   
Не будет.   
Ее не будет.   
«Шесть минут пять секунд. Звонок завершен».  
Врежьте покаянный монолог из мата, слез и прочувствованного «За что?».

 

Подложив локоть под голову, Зион лежал на диване позе эмбриона и смотрел на изображение повернувшейся на девяносто градусов комнаты и играющего Чульгу.   
Ему было холодно, босые ноги мерзли в вечерней предгрозовой духоте, но сделать что-то с этим не было сил.   
Подобрав зайца с пола, Чульгу притопал к дивану с просьбой поиграть в «дом, в котором живут звери» - все звери, которые у него есть. От Зиона требовалось говорить голосом лисички и медведя, но он помотал головой, отказываясь.   
\- Не гвусти, - Чульгу потянулся погладить обесцвеченные жёсткие волосы.   
\- Но мне грустно, - прошептал Зион.   
Чульгу, заставив убрать руку из-под головы, улегся рядышком:  
\- Тогда пусть мне тоже будет гвустно.   
Зион спрятался в его пахнущей детским шампунем макушке. Он думал, что никто не увидит и никогда не узнает, как он ревет, но до его волос снова дотронулись.   
Сжали в кулаке.   
Куш никогда не видел его в слезах. 

 

\- Дезинфицирующее средство – раз, - считал Саймон. – Перчатки – два.   
Озвученное возникло из тумбочек его стола на крышке.   
Потом он подошел к шкафу (своей личной гордости) с «напитками»:  
\- Вино бело или красное?  
\- Лучше красное, - вставил Бёнюн.   
Кисок согласился:  
\- Ладно, держи тогда. Пятилетней выдержки хватит?   
\- Конечно, - кивнул Бёнюн.   
Закупоренная чем-то похожим на воск бутылка оказалась у Бивая в руках. Кисок снова нагнулся к тумбочке, которая запиралась на личный именной токен и вообще только снаружи казалась мебелью, а изнутри была сейфом.   
\- Реагент.   
Бёнюн поставил четыре подписи на акте и напомнил:  
\- Попроси включить штопор. У многих его нет…  
Саймон отозвался:  
\- Ладно. Запишу, чтобы не забыть, - протянул Биваю руку пожать. – Давай. Чтобы без проблем.   
Бёнюн ответил:   
\- Божья воля. 

 

Дэун как раз разбрызгал жасминовый освежитель воздуха. Его хватило бы, потому что после налета Сани квартира засраться еще не успела.  
Было любопытно, кто окажется на пороге.   
\- Бёнюн, - просто представился гость. Протянул бутылку: - Выпьем?   
Проходя на кухню-зал-спальню, он выразил надежду:  
\- У тебя же есть штопор?   
Нат ответил:  
\- Ага. Не волнуйся.   
Казалось, в этой квартире тесно даже вдвоем. Бёнюн поспешил пристроить себя на диванчике, чтобы не мешаться расставляющему на мизерном столике два бокала Нату. Сказал:  
\- Это хорошее вино, даже если небольшой выдержки. Итальянское всегда лучше, вкус… солнечный… Пришлось научиться разбираться, - ответил на заинтересованный взгляд Ната.   
Закончив сервировку, Дэун спросил:  
\- Не возражаешь, если….  
Гость помотал головой. Удивился:  
\- О, Нелл, - когда Дэун включил на ноутбуке… Ему хотелось. – «Вчерашний день»? Как символично.   
Нат согласился:  
\- Да, - потом подумал, что это не в том смысле, который представился Бёнюну – не из-за видеоряда – и возразил: - Нет, просто… Особенный трек.   
У пьющего большими глотками вино Ната играл кадык. Бёнюн так не торопился, пытаясь почувствовать вкус.  
Допив свой бокал (купил специально в магазинчике внизу), Дэун налил снова, задав вопрос, который не давал покоя:  
\- Ты тоже пьешь?  
А Бёнюн просто пояснил. Ответ на многих волнующий вопрос:  
\- У меня к этому иммунитет. Отчасти – я здесь поэтому…  
Нат заметил:  
\- Интересно, как ты об этом узнал. О том, что у тебя «иммунитет».   
Сморщившийся Бёнюн сделал лицо «не спрашивай» и поцеловал крестик.  
\- Интересно, как твой бог позволил тебе узнать… - ответил на это Дэун, - что у тебя этот… иммунитет.   
\- Тогда бога еще не было, - рассказал Бёнюн. – То есть… я тогда еще не разглядел его в себе.   
\- В себе? – переспросил Дэун.   
За его спиной уже не в первый раз переставали двигаться глаза героя клипа, он запрокидывал голову и оседал на стуле куклой.   
\- Ты интересный, - заявил Дэун. - Спасибо.   
Тактичный Бёнюн отозвался:  
\- Мне многие это говорят. Спасибо, - в свою очередь наблюдая за венкой держащего вытянутую левую руку на столе Дэуна.   
Это та самая, по которой меняют пульс. У здоровых людей она прямо подпрыгивает – тык-тик-так. Иногда даже двигается вверх-вниз, шевелится под кожей.   
Венка Дэуна делает: тик-тик-та. Как будто устала.   
Синхронно с видео нотубука, его взгляд мутнеет и теряет фокус.   
Тик-та… - та…   
Как будто устала.   
\- Не думай, - тихо говорить Дэун. – Я тоже нашел своего бога, но…   
«В ком-то другом», - двигаются его губы.   
\- В ком-то другом, - озвучивает за него Бёнюн.   
«Да», - подтверждают закатывающиеся глаза.   
Дождавшись полного останова венки, Бёнюн поднимается. Моет стакан, как и рассказывают слухи, под струей воды мизерной мойки. Протирает его и вставляет обратно в картонку только что купленного набора.   
В ноутбуке по-прежнему раз за разом умирает актер.   
Оглядываясь, чтобы ничего не забыть, Бёнюн замечает на клавиатуре лэптопа желтоватый лист бумаги, исписанный по самое не хочу. Молитвенно сложив ладони перед грудью, Бёнюн вопрошает бога про его волю.   
Ничего прямо бог как будто не говорит. Как всегда, впрочем, и приходится прислушаться к себе.   
Что-то решив, Бёнюн складывает бумажку в карман и покидает квартиру.


	12. Далласский клуб читателей

Лицо у открывшего Сани стремительно скислилось, как будто на Джинтэ смотреть было не приятнее, чем на прыщавую жабу.   
\- Я не вовремя? – прошелестел Вербал своим неуловимым голосом.   
Сани сильно напрягся, чтобы получше расслабиться (сделал лицо попроще) и махнул проходить:  
\- Да не.   
И как ни в чем не бывало легкой пружинящей походкой скрылся в какой-то из дверей, отрытых в коридор. Видимо, на кухне, потому что спросил:  
\- Чаю? Воды? – оставив Вербала делать, что ему вздумается.   
Пришлось располагаться самостоятельно в гостиной, куда не приглашали. Там Джинтэ нечитаемым взглядом из-под глубоко надвинутого капюшона (торчал только кончик носа) рассматривал зашторенную кусками черной ткани мебель, отключенный и отвернутый экраном к стене телевизор. Свернутый пополам ковер – все признаки…  
\- Я не слышал, что ты уезжаешь, - Сани, входящему с двумя стаканами сока, показалось, что в маленьком предложении Джинтэ уместил больше смысла, чем может показаться с первого взгляда.   
Но Сани было искренне все равно. В каком-то смысле он сам нарывался, усмехнувшись чересчур довольно:  
\- Так я никому не говорил.   
И понимать это надо было как: я не считаю, что мне еще есть перед кем отчитываться.   
Хозяев у Сани больше нет и вряд ли ему когда-нибудь понадобится.   
Вербал не собирался ни спорить, ни отговаривать. Если ему хочется закончить отношения с YG и Зионом в частности так, демонстративно и назло – что же, хотелось бы надеяться, что Сани хорошо подумал перед тем, как сделать.   
Попивая яблочный сок, Сани излагал:  
\- Так меня по большому счету и не держит ничего. Близняшки в Китае, Кванхи ты у меня забираешь… Хрена ли мне тут еще надо.   
Из-под капюшончика, видно было, Джинтэ пучил глаза, как маленькая лягушечка.   
Как человека чуткого, стремительные переходы Сани от индифферентного рефьюджи к… к «хрена ли мне тут надо» неприятно задевали Вербала.   
\- Все рано же… - предположил он, поглядывая на яблочный сок в стакане, до которого даже не дотронулся, - вернешься когда-нибудь. Если не сюда, то… в «похожее место».   
Просто потому, что это все – менторство, защищать, бороться и руководить – все это очень естественно для Сани, как люди дышат. Дышать у них получается хорошо и незаметно для самих себя. Вот у Сани примерно так же, хоть он и хмурится:  
\- Нет, не вернусь.   
Вербал полагает, что в самом деле так думает. Пока что.   
Несмотря на имидж плохого, ко всему безразличного парня, Сани очень привязывается. Особенно остро к кому-то вечно неудачливому и недооцененному, но искреннему.  
«Наша Напористая Мамка», - пошутил как-то Дэун. Давно. Тогда собирались выпить всей компанией.   
Сокрушающийся, кивающий головой в капюшоне, как болванчик, Вербал поднялся на ноги.   
И Сани встал (если не подпрыгнул). Злорадно улыбаясь, кому-то возразил:  
\- Нет, это хорошо. Тридцать лет делаешь что-то, делаешь – а потом БАЦ, и это оказывается НОЛЬ. Ничего не остается, кроме начать новую жизнь? 

 

\- Тридцать… семь? А где тридцать пять? О-о-о…   
От жары глаза невероятно сушило, и Куш агрессивно мигал, так что со стороны могло показаться, что вряд ли что-то еще видит и его вождение небезопасно. Таким оно, впрочем, и было. Двумя пальцами левой руки он вел машину, а правой лихорадочно рылся в мобильнике, разыскивая адрес в сообщении.   
Может, он попутал что?  
Нет, именно что «тридцать пять».   
Вот блин. Он катался по другой улице, потому что столб с номером «тридцать семь», который ввел его в заблуждение, стоял на перекрестке.   
Мгновенно обрелась ясность: вот и детская оптика (зеленые шары и прочие разноцветные игрули за стеклянным фасадом), которую он искал.   
И Зион как тот проклятый столб с номером дома – высокий и отбрасывает тень-палку. Куш затормозил возле них прямо на середине дороги (мелкая такая улочка, никто не ездит – чё бы не нарушить). Спросил:  
\- Сильно опоздал? – перевешиваясь назад открыть заднюю дверь для Чульгу, который тут же проворно влез и деловито захлопнул.  
Зион отмахнулся неопределенным жестом.   
Зато Куш, рассмотрев в зеркало, рассмеялся и подначил:  
\- Ну-ну, два очкарика в семье есть, а теперь мы втроем все в сборе.   
Как ужаленный, Чульгу после смешка завозился. Обиделся, наверное, потому что сказал:  
\- Я не пвосил, - с таким значением сказал, обиженно натягивая последнюю гласную. А потом и вовсе снял похожие на гаррипоттеровские очочки и бросил на диван: - Не буду носить!  
Пятью тонкими пальцами Зион уперся в лоб и страдальчески сдавил. Куш, косясь сбоку, ухмыльнулся: надо полагать, когда были у доктора, Чульгу ему мозг-то выел.   
Чайной ложечкой.   
Пережив момент внутренней борьбы, Зион потянулся назад забрать очки, которые не хотелось бы разбить, даже если не нравятся (а то еще раз пойдем к ненавистному «доктору»). Взял в руки, порассматривал, а потом спросил:  
\- Но они же тебе нравились? Ты сам выбрал.   
Поставленный перед фактом, Чульгу воротил нос и молчал. Правда, потом сказал:  
\- Смеются.   
Куш снова имел радость полюбоваться сценкой заламывания рук, но он же плохой папа, неправильный, необязательный и все разрешающий (любимый, наверно):  
\- Ну и не носи, - долой ограничения в свободной стране. – Я тоже не носил, пока маму с папой не начал путать.   
Он вспомнил бородатую шутку и изобразил в лицах, прищурившись:  
\- Какого… какого ты пола? – ощупывая незрячей рукой пространство перед собой.   
Когда он так ведет машину… То Зион уже не замечает, наверно. Привык. Тем более ничего пока не случалось, даже если Куш вообще не держался за руль.   
Решив добавить свои пять копеек, он, сдерживая смех, показал пальцем «Не-не, не так все». Правильно:  
\- Какой ты ФОРМЫ? – видимо, у него со зрением было гораздо хуже. 

 

 

В AOMG случился душеспасительных христианский вечер, на котором рассказывали грустнейшие истории, но не про себя (такое негласное правило), а просто – кому с чем пришлось столкнуться.   
Нет, такого времяпрепровождения даже местные верующие не планировали (Саймон бы первый ушел и остальных разогнал), просто: сначала пили и закусывали халявными уайджиевскими бутерами.   
А потом угорели зажечь три подаренные кем-то когда-то свечки (а то бы выбросить пришлось эту лабуду неиспользованной) и собрались возле них на полу в кружочек. Хорошо, что за ручки не взялись, а то бы показалось, что собрались вызывать дух русского писателя Гоголя.   
Но угорели знатно, до стыдобы расчувствовавшись.   
\- Мать запрещала ему заниматься музыкой, - подводил к концу свою историю Джей. – Он много лет дожидался, когда его кто-нибудь заметит. Ну, знаете, как это – надо чтобы кто-то поверил, вложился. Когда тебе хочется, чтобы просто услышали твою историю, а на деле без продюсерских денег никуда не уедешь…  
В кругу покивали, задумчиво глядя на свечки.   
\- Так вот он совсем отчаялся. А самое смешное, - Джебом разгорячился и взмахнул рукой так, что чуть не задул ближайший к себе огонек, - талантище же на самом деле. Прямо слушаешь его – и что-то в тебе реагирует. А этим людям, которые его гоняли в шею, врезать хочется. Сгноили, под землю зарыли. А ведь сколько бы он мог сделать!  
Почему-то это почувствовалось особенно остро, с жалостью, как всегда бывает, когда люди по глупости мешают другим людям расти и расцветать.   
Как цветы срывают.   
Грей поежился, обнял коленки. Тихо сказал:  
\- Какая грустная история…  
Он вдруг подумал, что уже десять лет у него есть все, о чем он мечтал в детстве: и имя, и деньги. Свое место и свой синтезатор.   
Если честно, есть даже чем гордиться, и от этого особенно грустно иногда вспоминать кого-то, кому просто не повезло, хотя, может, господь там больше заложил.   
Покосившись на Кисока, Грей подумал, что даже у Саймона глаза на мокром месте – его дорога была труднее и дольше. Наверное, и понятливости к рассказу в нем тоже больше.   
Хотя он, как всегда, стыдится показывать. Говорит:  
\- Ладно, теперь же у него все хорошо. Джи Соул теперь состоит в одном из многочисленных лейблов нашего сердобольного олигарха Джебома. Поздравляю тебя, наверно, больше, чем его, - и протягивает бокал чокнуться.   
Загрузив в себя еще немножко алкоголя, Саймон поворачивается к Биваю:  
\- Твоя очередь, - и Грей тоже поглядывает от своих коленок с интересом – возможно, Бёнюн сможет поведать о чем-то таком, что займет самое первое место.   
Просто в силу своих занятий.   
А может проигнорировать. Он такой: не хочет – и не будет делать.   
Впрочем, к внутренней радости собравшихся (расходиться-то неохота), Бёнюн ерзает поудобнее сесть и начинает как у него всегда:  
\- Я сомневался, что мне с этим делать. Поэтому обратился к богу…  
Кисок вытягивает лицо: «Пощади-и»  
Чё-то только Бивай замолкает и смотрит на пальцы своих ног в черных носках.   
\- Так что же сказал бог?  
Оторвавшись от созерцания ступней, Бёнюн глядит через стол напротив с сомнением, будто не верит, но не хочет что-то услышать, чтобы не разочаровываться.   
Грею неловко, потому что на него-то он и смотрит. И называет его имя:  
\- Грей.  
У Кисока рука с вытянутым указательным пальцем далеко в сторону показывает степень «как он не ожидал»:  
\- Бог сказал «Гыре-е-ей»???   
Они с Джебомом начинают уписываться. «Гыре-ей? Этот смазливый женоподобный красавчик?».   
«Бог знает нашего Грея, но знаком ли Грей с богом?»  
\- Я оставил у тебя на столе листочек, - Бёнюн игнорирует неверующих и примерно показывает руками размер, мол, это не клочок был. – Ты его прочитал?  
Грей смотрит то на Саймона, то обратно на Бивая. Бывает, что на столе накапливается гора всякого… Поучаствовать в бытовых хозяйственных вопросах АОМГ еще куда ни шло, но вот документы Грею чужие.   
Впрочем, желтый листок он вроде помнит.   
\- Я… Я думал, это ошиблись. Ну, знаешь, нам много чего присылают, но стихи я обычно не читаю. Чего я в них понимаю?   
Бёнюн, кажется, дожидается, когда можно будет спросить:  
\- Но куда ты его дел?   
Кисок, наконец-то, узнает причину, почему у него на столе груда корреспонденции всегда такая огромная, когда трус Грей признается:  
\- Я переложил его к Саймону.   
Заодно Кисок соображает, почему Бёнюн продолжает допытываться:  
\- Может, тогда ты прочитал?  
\- Вообще сегодня за свой стол не садился, - говорит чистую правду Саймон.   
Это огорчает Бивая. Он вздыхает:  
\- Ладно. Наверное, богу это не нужно, - естественно, вызывая всегдашнюю реакцию у босса, который «богу» перечить не то чтобы любит, просто он здесь, в АОМГ, главный.  
И, главное, он-то есть. И по этой простой причине может сделать гораздо больше своего никогда не показывающегося соперника.   
\- «Богу», - он передразнивает и встает, распихивая всех. – Словами просто надо говорить, чего хочешь. Мне.   
Хоть и шел пошатываясь, Саймон довольно громко (активно) шуршит бумажками на своем столе, который в углу (угол тут самое лучшее место). Видимо, находит, потому что возвращается с листком.  
Желтоватым.   
Нагибается над свечками, чтобы прочитать:  
«Хён сказал 'слишком много мата' а я подумал что ведь и правда мимо твоего богатого вкуса  
Ты бы не сказал, что я тупой, хотя тебе это показалось, когда мы встретились в тот первый и последний день (?)  
Ты просто прошел бы мимо не скосив на меня глаза не заметив не замедляясь  
Я переписал все, рассказав, как жил на самом деле. Хён сказал “это нельзя выпускать”  
Спасибо хёну что не дал вызвать у тебя тошноту»  
\- Что это? – спросил Кисок. – Какой-то RAW формат.   
С другой стороны покивал Грей: невыносимое отсутствие ритма. Или, может, его ломали специально.  
Как будто два разных человека. Один не ставит запятые, другой… другой. Один хороший, второй нет. Возможно, если зачитать двоим, станет даже интересно…  
Грей помотал головой, отгоняя посторонние мысли.   
«Утром в Серый Понедельник, - продолжил Саймон,- я лежал на кровати в грязных штанах и слушал твоих дурацких Нелл  
Душа тянулась к прекрасному руки к бутылке  
Мать говорила, что я все просру. Если выращу цветок, сам его и затопчу  
В этом городе мало мест где я не успел поблевать. Душа тянулась к прекрасному»  
\- Жёстко, - подал голос Пак.  
«Мой ангел был мертвее меня. Никто не сказал, что у меня на шее болтается моя жизнь  
А то я выбрал бы цепочку покрепче лежать на асфальте с Мино  
(он хороший парень, ты о нем услышишь, если с ним не случится беда, как у меня)  
Интимно уединяясь с Черной Ночью Серого Понедельника. На ней были красивые звезды. Она надела короткую прозрачную юбку, похожую на облака».  
Пьяницей и поэтом оказался Дэун. Джею пришлось объяснять, кто это.  
Стало понятно, почему Бёнюн это приволок.   
«Бесцветный Вторник и Дождливая Среда пролетели так быстро,  
А я все зачеркивал и переписывал заново, вставляя больше яда:  
Мол, я знаю, как ты когда пришлось выбрал вычеркнуть меня  
Пока не пришел Наконец Четверг, и я не сообразил, что остался один  
И все мои цветы выдраны с корнем, а на повторе играют твои Нелл.  
Когда хён бьет, доходит быстро, но мне никогда не хотелось   
Становиться похожим на него, а тебя хватило один раз увидеть.  
Меня предупреждали жёлтым, как этот листок, маркером,  
Что к тебе не может быть претензий, как к богу,  
Вот у меня и нет, к вам обоим, ничего сказать  
Про свое стремительное путешествие на дно, после которого  
В Белый Четверг, до меня дошло, что я один, а мои цветы выдраны с корнем.   
Я хочу, чтобы моя пятнадцатая жизнь закончилась,  
Снова вставать с коленок мне не хочется, потому что мать была права,  
Но могу я помечтать, пока в дверь не позвонили?  
Пусть место, где я родился и вырос, сровняют с землей,   
А в следующей жизни я появлюсь похожим на тебя?  
С функциями бога… Хотя нет. Лучше оставаться людьми.  
Тогда там, в следующей жизни, поговорим как тот раз?  
Как Человек с Человеком?»  
Похмыкав, Кисок резюмировал:  
\- Неожиданно. Почему он все время говорит про него, что он «бог»? Нет, все понятно, это Зион… Но он тут же вот, - Саймон показывает пальцем в последнюю строчку, - это и отрицает.   
Кажется, если кто-то и может ответить, то это Бёнюн. По какой-то средневековой темной традиции он как Пастор получает доступ ко всей информации профиля Души, которую вынужден проводить к Богу.   
Бёнюн думает, раскачиваясь.   
\- Не знаю. Он сказал: «я нашел бога в другом человеке», но мне показалось, что правильнее «человечность в другом человеке».   
\- Человечный Человек, который позволил ему увидеть Человека в себе? – предположил Грей.   
\- Еще интереснее, - вставил Джебом, - Человечный Человек, который позволил ему увидеть Человека в себе, обладавший властью бога и поэтому анулировавший его жизнь?  
Все смотрели друг на друга.   
\- Я запутался в ваших Человеках, - первым признал пьяный Саймон.  
\- Нет, смотри, все так и есть, - не сдавался Грей. – Бёнюн сказал, что его называли «бешеной собакой» и он сам говорит… вот тут, - он потянул листочек к себе, - «если выращу цветок, сам его и затопчу». Явно какие-то проблемы с контролем. А потом происхождение! Естественно, что ему больше всего хотелось, чтобы в нем перестали видеть «собаку» и разглядели «человека».  
\- Забавно, - опять что-то нашел Джей, - Зион со всеми одинаково вежливо разговаривает. Что такое Дэун от него получил, что это прямо его перевернуло?  
\- Трек, - ответил Бёнюн. – Или треки, но я видел только один.  
\- Нелл, - вспомнил Грей.   
И замолчал.   
С сожалением Бёнюн подумал, что не надо было давать им читать, когда они пьяные. Вряд ли бог хотел такого обсуждения, которое получилось, похожее на выискивание правды в курсирующих повсюду сплетнях.   
Хотя все загрузились, конечно.   
\- Я заберу? – Бёнюн потянул листочек на себя из пальцев Саймона.   
По мнению Кисока это, конечно, не шедевр ни в лирическом, ни в стилистическом плане. Вообще ни в каком. Но вот история интересная.   
Если рассказывать в тексте историю – то всегда слушают.   
Но как преподнести и теперь все отредактировать, когда автора нет (простите великодушно – когда автор отправился на новый кармический круг, очистившись и прозрев)?  
Над трепещущим пламенем свечки, угрожавшим поджечь бумагу, Бёнюн держал листочек с одной стороны, а Саймон не отпускал с другой.


	13. I loved you more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Просто потому, что глава так называется https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hqQY9UkGC_A
> 
> Я вообще сомневался, нужна ли она.   
> Энивей, я закончил свой мувик, похожий на Город Грехов, необоснованный, но смешной.   
> Я подворовал у своего личного Зиона еще немного, для атмосферы  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h0XlUIDgpbU  
> Какой сэмпл, о.

"Turn on" to activate your neural equipment.  
"Tune in" to externalize, materialize, express your internal perspectives.  
"Drop out" is detachment from unconscious commitments

 

Катание по пошлым вывесками магазинчиков вроде DIESEL (среди небрежно одетых манекенов сама атмосфера звенит от количества нулей на ценниках) и работающих до утра баров (там только на сигареты цены нормальные, выпивка в полтора раз дороже как минимум) улочкам грозило закончиться тем, что Док бы осел в своем любимом месте, где танцуют знакомые девочки, но признаваться себе в этом было рановато в десятом часу.   
Этот бесстыже дорогой район, живущий за счет туристов (от уличных музыкантов, до накрашенных официанточек, которые говорят на трех языках), кормящий их и увеселяющий триста шестьдесят дней в году, Док не любил, но оторваться смотреть, как маленький, не мог: многолюдный с одиннадцати до часу ночи, наводненный людьми всяких цветов кожи, говорящий по-вавилонски – здесь каждый отыщет развлечение на свой вкус.   
Но если не жрешь, не проебываешь деньги и не напиваешься, то чувствуешь себя лишним.   
Чести не много в том, чтобы такое времяпрепровождение стало ежевечерним, но покажите пальцем на того, кото не всосется.   
Тем более бабло-то его, не наворованное же.   
Один тут есть клуб совершенно из категории «бесстыжий»: не то чтобы бабы там голее, чем в других (или приятнее), но даже самую «экстра» просьбу клиента здесь постараются рассмотреть, только оплати заранее.   
Вот в этом заведении Док и решил встретить рассвет, тормозя свой мерседес в зад красному BMW с гиперболическими фарами. Не хотелось бы запереть хозяина бэхи в той же степени, как оказаться собственным задом в проулке (нарушать так хоть не бесстыже).  
В общем, нельзя сказать, что Док дал по тормозам или совершил еще какой-то неожиданный маневр.   
Но какая-то корова умудрилась прицельно броситься под колеса.   
Откуда взялась???  
Док негодовал, медленно осознавая, какой звук послышался, когда корова влепилась в его капот – звук отрикошетившей туши. Понимая, что мог очень сильно вляпаться, он выскочил из машины.   
Проседающий, разрушающийся асфальт создал углубление, похожее на лужу, в котором корчилось, держась за колено, невнимательное существо, рисково перебегающее дорогу.   
Рядом валялась туфелька, а еще чуть подальше каблук.   
\- Жива? – спросил Док, в глубине себя поражаясь тому, как мог сломаться каблук туфли.   
По логике, в таком случае от девушки осталась бы одна отбивная, но та была живехонькая, только стонала:  
\- Нога, бли-и-ин…   
Док спохватился:  
\- Давайте я помогу встать. Если вы сможете встать, я смогу отвезти вас в больницу.   
\- Если ты поможешь мне встать, - ядовито сказал девушка, - то я тебя побью.   
И тогда Док впервые подумал, что с ним случилась встреча необычная и нечаянная.   
\- Ладно, шучу, - встряхнула девица оторопевшего Дока. – Давай руку.   
Забавно, что даже в одной туфле она оказалась ниже и… И пухлее в черном каком-то невероятно кружевном платье, как у вдовы, только оно было не длиннее мини-юбки. Платье имело корсет, утягивавший, может, и имеющийся жир, но подчеркивавший грудь.   
\- Чего пялишься? В первый раз кого-то сбиваешь? – спросила девушка, совсем переложив свою невнимательность на Дока, который ни слова ни сказал, когда она похромала (в одной туфле) к передней двери его машины.   
Ладно. Отвезет он эту грубиянку в больницу.   
\- М-м-м, - протянула девица, рассматривая интерьер мерседеса. Потом кокетливо пышными ресницами выстрелила в Дока и сделала комплимент: - А ты красивый.   
\- Шутишь? – уточнил он.   
\- А ты как думаешь? – усмехнулась красотка.   
Но необидно.   
Потом бесстыже задрала платье и скатала чулок до царапины, полученной на асфальте. Наверное, решила, что в туфле без каблука и одном спущенном чулке – это глупо, и принялась снимать все.   
По жизни предпочитавший худых, но грудастых, Док не мог не коситься на впервые заманчиво белое, пышное, как свежее тесто, бедро, по которому скатывали крупную сетку того, что не имело права называться чулком.   
\- Ты меня соблазнить пытаешься или как? – подколол Док.   
Пахнуло натертым всякими разными пахучими штучками женским телом, и он чуть не врезался в другую тачку на перекрестке, пока внюхивался.   
\- Тебя? – глухо переспросила девушка. – Когда ты за рулем? Нет, спасибо, я еще жить хочу.   
Она пренебрежительно, но весело обозвала:  
\- Водила… - когда Дока обматерили сигналом за скрежет тормозов.   
Док от нее, неправильной (которая сначала обзывается, потом так смотрит… меньше томно, больше пристально), устал. Спросил, в какую больницу ехать.   
\- Это просто царапина, - театрально вздохнула незваная спутница. – Надо ли из-за этого…  
Ободранную коленку Доку подсунули просто к лицу (ей пришлось поставить босую ногу на кожаное сиденье), чтобы он смог рассмотреть поближе (и понюхать, если все еще хочется): свежая ссадина, как у ребенка, из которой едва сочатся росинки крови.   
\- Больно? – спросил Док, слегка погладив.   
Его палец растер красные росинки по коже.   
Красотка покачала головой, глядя на него, как будто он был магнит, а ее глаза из железа.   
\- Может, тогда хочешь выпить? – предположил Док. – Или куда так выряжалась?  
Вопреки здравому смыслу, в его презрительном кивке на короткую кружевную юбочку можно было расслышать что-то ревнивое.   
\- Дак чтобы ты меня сбил и дорогущих туфель лишил, куда еще-то, - издевнулась девица.   
\- Ну хорошо тогда, - сделал свой вывод Док.   
И на ближайшем перекрестке развернулся, газанув так, что вызвал «Оу-воу» и вопрос:  
\- И куда же мы едем?   
Док коварно улыбнулся:  
\- Ко мне.   
Она возразила:  
\- Но я так-то девушка приличная.   
\- Да я заметил, - заверил Док. – Куришь еще, небось.   
\- Да как паровоз, - ответили невозмутимо.   
Док не поверил, потому что слишком иронично было сказано, но потом ему еще раз сунули под нос, но в этот раз пальцы. И от них пахло табаком и ментолом.   
Тогда Док уверился, что впереди его ждет что-то интересненькое, хоть и похоже, что он вляпался.   
\- Как тебя зовут?   
\- Тс-с-с, - девица прижала палец к губам, сморщилась. – Не надо имен. Храни ин-ког-ни-то. Так интереснее.   
Док улыбнулся.   
\- Но как к тебе обращаться?  
\- Ко мне не надо обращаться, я сама приду. Но можешь звать меня… Леди! А я буду звать тебя Водила. Водила-а-а, нэ-э-э…  
И захохотала.   
Чудеса.

 

\- Нам обязательно было подниматься через гараж?   
Док вел гостью за ручку, она шлепала босыми ногами по холодным плитам пола и вертела головой, разглядывая тачки, гордо поблескивающие в размытом неоновом свете ночной подсветки (да, в этом гараже имелась функция ночной подсветки).  
\- Конечно, - ответил Док.   
Маленькая полненькая «Леди» в пострадавшем платье (и босиком) походила на хорошенькую, глупенькую девочку с открытым ртом.   
Дока как раз распирало от гордости, когда она показала пальцем на одну из машин:  
\- Знаешь, говорят, чем круче у мужика тачка, тем меньше это, ну… Глядя на твои ЧЕТЫРЕ, я даже боюсь думать…  
\- Аха-ха-ха, - ответил гоготом Док.   
Обычно барышни ведут себя поскромнее. Обычно они делают все, чтобы сделать Доку приятно (и не быть выгнанными), почесывают ему грудь ноготками и ласкают достоинство (в смысле, поощряют пижонство).   
Спасая Дока из неловкого положения, в которое сама загнала, «Леди» схватилась за ручку сама (холодно тут, пора бы дальше идти) и утешила:  
\- Ладно-ладно, хорошо похвастался, молодец.   
Потрясающе. С Доком так еще никто не обращался: новая знакомая издевалась и подначивала, а потом тянула за собой «ну-ну, не дуйся, хороший мальчик».   
Хотя нет, Квайетт тоже любит насыпать ему соли иногда, но вот за ручку потом, конечно, не берет и по макушке не гладит.   
\- Тебе все равно, сколько у меня машин? – спросил Док.   
Новая подружка повернулась и зашагала спиной. Ничего не ответила, но снова специально стала смотреть в глаза, заставляя Дока там и искать ответы на все, что ему хочется.   
Как раз перед тем, как она спиной влепилась в перила лестницы и шлепнулась на задницу, Док заметил, что не так с этими глазами кроме искусственных густых ресниц.   
Или «Леди» чем-то больна, или употребляет опиум (или Док ей нравится): только тонкая сине-зеленая полосочка окружала большие, черные, расплывшиеся зрачки.   
Когда Док спросил, что же все-таки налить, она снова вырулила эротический жанр в колею комического, спросив:  
\- А можно ноги помыть? А то мне на этом белом ковре неуютно, - и, как деревенская замарашка, глупо помялась с одной ноги на другую.   
Не забыла тупо и наивно улыбнуться.   
Док вздохнул и, прихватив бутылку вина, повел в ванную.  
\- Ха, джакузи! Могла бы сама догадаться…  
Док закатил глаза, когда она уселась на бортик, поставив ноги в ванну, и пожаловалась:  
\- Я как свинюшка в твоих хоромах.   
Он включил ей воду. Обеспокоился ссадиной снова, которую она рассматривала, подтянув кружевной подол в комок к животу:  
\- Болит?   
\- А ты как думаешь?   
Док думал, что болит. Пошел пошариться по шкафчикам, но там только бинт нашелся. Или вот:  
\- Хочешь пластырь? У меня только пластырь есть.   
«Леди» изысканно отказалась:  
\- Да нахер его. Вот у тебя лучше винишко есть…  
Ладно. Док протянул:  
\- На.   
Сбитая Доком красотка пила из горлышка и смотрела веселыми глазами, мол, извини, что мою ноги у тебя в золотой ванне, кушаю из бутылки и всего тебя обсмеяла.   
Но тебе же нравится?  
\- Чудовище, - Док сходил за маслинами и уселся на унитаз.   
Потребовал бутылку себе. То есть выменял на маслины.   
В ванной комнате он еще не пил. Но смотреть было интересно.   
«Леди» (свинюшка) осторожно провела пальчиком под нижней губой и спросила:  
\- Моя помада пачкается? Я не знаю, она новая…  
\- Все ты знаешь, - Док пересел с унитаза на край ванной и показал перепачканное красным горлышко бутылки.   
На Дока смотрели без капельки смущения пойманного на лжи. Без стеснения разоблаченных происков.  
\- Ну знаю.   
Смотрели, наоборот, с вызовом и неумолимо в глаза.   
\- Обо мне беспокоишься, что ли? – спросил Док, стирая жирную ярко-красную помаду с нижней губы большим пальцем.   
\- Будто нельзя? – шепнула «Леди».  
Док старался смазать все аккуратно себе на руки, а не растереть ей по лицу. В итоге остался с красными выпачканными пальцами, за которые «Леди» бесстрашно схватилась и переплела со своими.   
Помада оказалась у нее на тыльной стороне ладони, но поцеловать теперь было можно безопасно. 

 

\- Будешь так делать, и они отвалятся, - ровным голосом предупредили Дока. Впрочем, он не поверил и снова коснулся мизинцем густых ресниц. «Леди» открыла глаза и уставилась: - Я ведь не шучу.   
Док вспомнил, как по пути из ванной в спальню его настоятельно просили «убрать волосы» прежде чем прижимать спиной к стене. Наивный Док ничего в этом не увидел кроме девчачьего, им же всегда «больно».   
А теперь он подумал, что причина могла быть другая.   
\- У тебя что-нибудь неискусственное осталось? – подъебнул он, потому что его тоже не жалели.   
«Леди» снова открыла глаза и покивала:  
\- Да. Мозги и сиськи. И жир тоже мой, ты его, наверно, заметил.   
\- Заметил-заметил, - кивнул Док.   
Когда нечеловеческими усилиями сумел развязать ленты, которыми был затянут корсет. Просто потому, что отступиться было нельзя, и дело не в сиськах, прячущихся за ним.   
«Леди» издевалась:  
\- Не получается – не берись, - когда Док сфейлился не на первой (на десятой) попытке выдрать черную ленту из косички шнуровки.   
Вчера он вообще много совершил подвигов. «Леди» даже пришлось сказать:  
\- Какой он, ебать, у тебя твердый, - но это было, к сожалению, про пол, на который упалось.   
Не все подвиги были постельными, больше было комических.   
Но Доку почему-то было все равно. Посмеялись – забыли. Когда его задумчиво, невнимательно (но все же приятно) гладят по плечу, ему не охота что-то вспоминать и думать. Клонит в сон.   
\- Если станет скучно, - замечает «Леди», когда он тянется поправить одеяло и нечаянно мелькает голым телом, - тебя можно почитать, как книгу.   
Док хмыкает, но она действительно стягивает одеяло и водит пальцем по коже, где рассматривает. У нее странные способы восхищаться (льстить), но Док как на удочке, поймался.   
Он даже думает, что «Леди», притворяющаяся дурой и грубиянкой, на самом деле куда умнее. Вот только с координацией у нее прям беда. Ей только по ноге пни, и она уже летит.   
Прям в руки. Прям в объятия.   
Он говорит:  
\- Не уходи от меня. Останься, - наверное, очень на себя не похож.   
«Леди» оглядывается через плечо:  
\- Не уйду, Водила.   
Док все-таки засыпает. Едва слышит, как она добавила потом, попозже:  
\- А если все-таки уйду, то ты позови, и я вернусь, - повернулась к нему, поцеловала и устроилась под боком.   
Уютно.   
Док сквозь сон только обеспокоился мыслью, что как звать-то, если у него есть только «Леди». 

 

Как Куш звонит в дверные звонки, так мало кто умеет. Он прижимает палец к кнопке и не отпускает, пока дверь не распахивается:  
\- Проходи, - видимо, не оценила.   
Леди при полном параде заштукатуренных тоналкой щек, но это все выглядит поплывшим, она сама опухшая и в халате.   
Говорит:  
\- Подожди, я умоюсь. Вчера как приехала сразу спать… - ее голос обретает эхо из ванной.   
Куш располагается, просит разрешения:  
\- Кофе сварю?   
Радостный голос Леди поощряет:  
\- Да-да! И включи там чё-нибудь…  
Как просили, Куш щелкает выключателем 3+2+1 стереосистемы. Сабчик, высотой ему по пояс, оживает чем-то быстрым из категории liquid dnb – Леди узкий специалист в электронных жанрах. На самом деле зовется Fabelwesen Lady (первое слово в этой стране просто сложно выговорить), известна ежемесячными подкастами и иногда хостит радиошоу – не DJ, скорее, знаток и ценитель.   
По природе ее занятий, опять же, не приходится показывать лицо, потому что…  
\- Ну ты и страшилище, - поражается Куш и даже пятится со своей чашечкой кофе.   
Пора бы привыкнуть уже, но Леди без макияжа не для слабонервных: бледная, бесцветная, прыщавая и водянисто-опухшая.   
Уму не постижимо, как ей удается карандашом и помадой нарисовать поверх этого пугающего лица красотку. Наверно, это занимает много времени, поэтому-то она красится в редких и совершенно экстренных случаях.   
Зато никогда не обижается. Даже внимания не обращает.   
Уходит куда-то, потом возвращается к Кушу с черной кожаной папочкой и тыкает ему в живот.   
\- На, - и замечает, бездушная машина: - А он так-то ничего парень. Наверное, расстроится.   
Радостно, возбужденно мигая, Куш быстро пролистывает. Ага, оно самое – калькуляции свиньи Квайетта. Мелким почерком, педантично синей, черной и красной ручками.   
Кто-то думал, что Квайетт – зло?  
Не, зло – это Куш.   
\- Вернись тогда, женись на нем, - предлагает он. – Раз так понравился.   
Леди развалилась на диване с любезно наваренным Кушем кофе, в окружении своих Колонок и Саба, как богиня. Ноги на столе. Ожидаемо отказалась:  
\- Не. Я и так жирная, свободная и счастливая.   
Куш поржал. Попрощался, чмокнув в плечо (уй, страшилище).  
Потом вспомнил:  
\- Это тебе на платьица, - извлеченную из внутреннего кармана пачку денег пристроил на крышке стола.   
\- Пока-а-а, Кушик! – крикнула Леди в закрывающуюся дверь.


End file.
